A band's story
by GottaLoveOtakus
Summary: The infamous band, Fairy Tail, is going on a world-wide tour, and they organize for a public audition in Magnolia's streets to vote, and decide, which lucky fan is going to accompany them. But in an interview, the band reveals something shocking. They were previously 8 members? Why did their best friend leave? Why did they name the band Fairy Tail? -sucky summary -.- {ON HIATUS}
1. A childhood's past

**Hey! This is my first fan fiction so take it easy on me k? hehe Well here's a little summary:**

**The infamous band, Fairy Tail, is in need of a member, so they organize for a public audition in Magnolia's streets to vote and decide who this new member is going to be. Now what they didn't expect is for their old best friend to come back from America to audition for a band she was part of from the very start… What is the reason the band was named Fairy Tail? Why did their friend move to America?**

**Ok that was a…interesting summary -.- Hope you enjoy!**

Lucy Heartfilia was the only daughter of the CEO from the wealthiest company known in the country of Fiore. She was a happy child with her friends Erza, Juvia, Levy, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel and her best friend Natsu. They always spent their time playing instruments and singing. Gray played the guitar, Juvia played the bass, Levy played the keys, Gajeel played the drums, Erza played the electric guitar, Natsu sang and Lucy played the violin.

One day, Lucy and her mom were walking down the streets, when suddenly two burglars jump out of an ally and assault them, the robbery went wrong and Lucy's mom, attempting to protect her, ended up stabbed by a knife. Lucy's mom fell to the ground and the burglars left the scene.

Lucy didn't understand why her mother looked so pale and weak, she was only 3 years old, her mom looked at her and whispered weakly "Lucy don't worry, everything is going to be okay, here take this (she handed her a cell phone) and press this 3 little buttons and when you hear a voice tell them that you need an ambulance, okay?". Lucy took the cell phone and pressed the 3 buttons that her mom pointed at, she finished dialing and put the phone on her ear. On the other side a voice told her to explain what is the reason for her call, Lucy answered a little confused "Ummm my mom is in the floor with something red on her and she told me to call you and ask for an ambulance"(I don't know how a three year old would actually say it so sorry xP) the man on the other side said "Please tell me where you are as quickly as possible" Lucy's mom, Layla, made gestures as to put the phone in Layla's ear, Layla could barely whisper the streets name and hung up.

Each second that passed Lucy's mom looked weaker and weaker.

Once the ambulance arrived Lucy's mom turned to Lucy and whispered with her last breaths "Goodbye Lucy, I love you… and I always will" Lucy didn't understand why she was suddenly saying that so she said "I love you too mommy".

When the doctors ran to the body and checked her, it was too late. Layla's body had lost too much blood and she was losing consciousness quickly. Minutes later a doctor approached Lucy and spoke to her with a worried expression "Hey there… What's your name?" Lucy then answered "I'm Lucy". The doctor stayed silent for a while, and said "Well umm…Lucy… your mom has gone to heaven with the angels and is now looking at you from the skies" he said as he pointed to the clouds. Lucy looked at the clouds and then asked "Does that mean I won't see mommy again?" the doctor looked at Lucy, hugged her tightly and said "No sweetie… your mommy has left and won't come back".

Lucy's expression got sadder and sadder, the tears started to fall uncontrollably, until she fell asleep.

The doctors called Lucy's father, Jude, and told him what had happened. Jude drove to the hospital at full speed and ran to a doctor to see if she had a chance of still being alive. When the doctor finished explaining that Layla had lost too much blood, Jude's legs had weakened and he fell to his knees. Lucy was still asleep; Jude grabbed Lucy and took her back with an expression that said "I'll talk with _you _later".

After that incident Lucy's father got violent, always blaming Lucy for her mother's death saying "It's all _your_ fault! If she hadn't protected you she would never had died!". Lucy's Father started hitting her, yanking her hair and even cutting her. And that went on for 7 whole years, each night Lucy only found sleep by crying her eyes out till she couldn't keep them open, she'd only find happiness by playing music with her friends every day.

Her friends knew what was happening in her house, you could see it in Lucy's eyes, besides, Lucy dressed in long sleeves and long pants even in summer.

It was Lucy's 10th birthday and she was going to celebrate it with her friends. She dressed up in a light pink dress with a pair of fuchsia colored shoes and her hair tied in a bun. The cake was vanilla flavored with strawberry icing and 10 tiny pink candles; after they finished singing the birthday song and cut the cake, Lucy's friends started to give their presents. Levy gave her a writing kit (since Lucy liked to write); Gray gave her a light pink violin case with her initials engraved to the lower right corner; Erza gave her a key chain which had the zodiac signs; Gajeel gave her a pen (he wasn't really fond of giving presents); Jellal gave her a stuffed animal of something that seemed like a half-dog, half-snowman; Juvia gave her a figurine of a blue mermaid (Lucy loved mermaids) and Natsu gave her a book, it's cover was brown with big red letters that said "Fairy Tail" and a red logo in the middle (Fairy Tail's logo). Lucy loved each and every one of those presents, she thanked her friends and hugged them.

One day Lucy went to play with her friends like every day, but this one was different, Lucy looked sad and depressed. Natsu realized this and asked the blonde "Hey Luce, what's wrong? Why the sad face?" Lucy started to talk with her eyes in tears "ummm I-I… M-my dad i-is t-taking me wi-with him to ame-america be-because of wo-work" her friends' eyes widened as they heard her words. Natsu was the first to break the silence "WHAT!? But, but what about our music!? We were going to make a band when we were older and be famous remember!?That was your dream! That was _our_ dream!" Lucy's tears started to fall even more than before. After a deep breath she said "My d-d-dad says th-th-that I sh-shouldn' wa-waste my t-t-time with mu-music. Natsu got even more frustrated but Erza, in tears, grabbed Natsu from the shoulder and said "Calm down, it's not her fault there's nothing we can do" her voice sounded trembled, then she continued "We should spend this last day making the best memories together and hope we will see each other again someday" she said while giving a forced smile. Lucy nodded and the little kids spent the day laughing, running, playing their instruments, they kept on going till nightfall came. Lucy stared at the darkening sky and tears came again. Then she said "I should get going… _That_ man is going t-to get m-mad if I take too long". Her friends looked at each other, nodded and Levy spoke while her eyes dropped tears "S-so I g-guess this i-is g-g-g-…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

The little friends got together and hugged each other. Lucy then waved at her friends and turned to her house's direction. Natsu had a sad expression because that exact day he was going to confess his feelings to Lucy: He forced a smile and waved back at her friend as she left. But in the middle of her walking she stopped and turned back to her friends, she ran towards Natsu and hugged him one last time. Then she whispered to his ear "I…Love…you". She let go of Natsu and ran back to her house. Natsu felt his legs had no more strength and he fell to his knees, then his eyes started to let go of tears, of both happiness and relief that she felt the same way, and sadness because he would never see her again.

**This was like an introduction to the whole story.**

**I am going to publish the next chapter later on this week but first I'd like opinions!**

**What did you think about the story? Would you like me to continue this story?**

**Pleeaassee review! I'd like to know _your _opinion ^.^**


	2. A band's name

**Hey! I am soo into writing this story! Yesterday, immediately after publishing the first chapter I just felt the need to continue it x3. **

**Well the beginning of this chapter is 5 years later after Lucy left and it explains why they named the band "Fairy Tail". By the way, I changed the story a little. I felt that Fairy Tail needing a member wouldn't make sense, since they're 7 members already… So I decided instead that they would be going on a world-wide tour and they'd be auditioning for a lucky fan which would play with them on that tour.**

**Don't hate me for that please xc! So here's Chapter 2!**

**Oh! And in the previous chapter I forgot to say. I OWN NOTHING OF FAIRY TAIL if I did I would have already made Lucy and Natsu have a freaking baby xD the person you must hale is Hiro Mashima! And btw, in this story the pairings will be NatsuxLucy, GajeelxLevy, JellalxErza and GrayxJuvia! **

Since Lucy left, her friends still spent their days playing their instruments and singing… But it wasn't the same. Even if they played they wouldn't play it with the happiness and love like they did before.

Lucy always gave the gang spirits when they felt down or couldn't play a song right. Lucy always wanted to continue even if they didn't. She was the "glue" of the group, if you might say.

They never managed to name the band because they couldn't come up with a name, also because the only name that came to their mind was "Lucy". Though one day Natsu while spacing out recalled Lucy's 10th birthday and the book he had given her for a present. The title had a ring to it so he suggested it. "How about we name our band _Fairy Tail_? Natsu said.

The 15 year old youngsters remembered that day and that title. Some tears fell from their eyes as they yelled in unison "OKAY!"

_*~__Skip time__~ 2 years later*_

_Fairy Tail _was now world-wide famous. Lucy, in America, was enrolled in an all-girls prestigious high school. Her father was still as violent as before, but since she was in school all day she didn't have to suffer 24 hs. a day. And even from where she was, she knew about the famous band, because she liked to keep in touch with her home-town. She was currently in lunch-time and her and her friends were listening to the radio.

That radio channel was interviewing Fairy Tail.

One of the girls said "Hey Luce-"

"Don't call me that" Lucy interrupted "I told you only one person can call me that." The girl nodded seeing Lucy's eyes were starting to look like a puppy's eyes when its mom is gone. The friend continued "Okay, Lucy, isn't this band from where you used to live?" Lucy then nodded. Then they started to listen attentively to the radio.

'So Fairy Tail members' a voice resounded from the radio 'Tell us about your history! Like why did you name your band _Fairy Tail_?'

'Well… that's a pretty long story… but I'll try and sum it up for ya!' A familiar voice said. Lucy's eyes widened as she heard this. Then the voice continued (by the way the voice is Natsu)

'You see… we were actually 8 members when we formed this band, which was 14 years ago…' Lucy's eyes begged to let tears drop but she wouldn't let them. 'But she moved to America because of… _family _reasons…' Lucy and even the band members couldn't contain their tears anymore, so they began to fall. 'The day before she left was her birthday, and I gave her as a present a book which was titled "Fairy Tail", so I suggested we'd call it after her… or at least something that was related to her…' Natsu finished explaining, and then a voice asked 'Do you still remember her?'.

The band members stayed in silence and Lucy felt that silence lasted ages. Until Natsu said 'Of course we do, in fact, this I forgot to add, the day she left was also the day I was going to confess to her. But I guess she beat me to it… what I mean to say is that we still remember her, and I still love her.' When Lucy heard that, her eyes widened as her tears started to fall even more, and she thought 'He_ still _loves me?' Natsu's voice in the radio continued.

'Luce…'

"LUCE!?" exclaimed Lucy's friends in America as they turned to Lucy. She had just explained only one person called her Luce. They saw her with a tear stained face and wide eyes, the girls realized the Luce they were talking about was the Lucy that was sitting next to them. Then Natsu continued after a short pause.

'I don't know if you're listening to this but I'll say it anyways… We still remember you, _I _still rememberyou_._ Even though we haven't talked or seen each other since then… I- no _we_ just want to let you know you haven't left our memories,'

'Natsu…' another familiar voice spoke, it was Gray.

Then Jellal, their manager, interrupted the recording, opened the door to the recording room and said "I'm sorry, but could we end this interview now? We have something to do next.' He lied though, that topic was a sensitive one for _everyone_, so he had to barge in.

Then the interviewer said "uhhh… sure" then Jellal closed the door and the recording started again 'Well we are about to end this broadcast but before that I'd like to announce that Fairy Tail is going to do a world-wide tour! And they're going to audition publicly for a lucky fan to join them! The audition will be on Magnolia's streets in exactly one month time! So take a leap of faith and audition for a chance to play together with your favorite band on a _world-wide _tour! And that's the end of today's broadcast! See ya later folks!'

*End of broadcast*

When Lucy heard this she jumped out off her seat and ran to the principal's office. She opened the door and said "Umm Mrs. Esmeralda? I am withdrawing from this school."

**Annnnd THAT'S the end of this chapter! Hehe I left you with such suspense xD **

**Well, I am probably updating the next chapter tomorrow since I don't have school xP but I don't know about the rest of the weekdays… I'm still gonna try but no promises x3**

**Pleeaassee review and tell me what do you think?**

**Hate it? Love it? Review!**


	3. A friend returns

**Hey! Like I said yesterday, I'm going to update the next chapter today xD and I'm also going to try and make it a long chapter x3 as celebration cause today I don't have school cx though I can't promise you anything for the weekdays cause I only have 1 computer in my house… maybe I can update it from my iPod? I don't know… Well here's Chapter 3!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING! All hale Hiro Mashima! (Though if I did…. Next Fairy Tail's chapter would be about ALL my favorite pairings have a baby -.- _maybe even two_)**

* * *

"I'm withdrawing from this school"

"What do you mean, Lucy?" Mrs. Esmeralda asked.

"I mean I'm leaving America. So I need to withdraw from this school." Lucy stated.

"I see… but you know I can't let you withdraw just like that… you must give in a withdraw note with your parent/tutors' signature" Mrs. Esmeralda said.

"…Yes I know…" Lucy hesitated to answer, but she came up with an idea. She left the room and went back to classes. Once the final period ended, Lucy went back to her house and opened the doors hesitantly. Her father was waiting for her in the living room.

"Hello, Lucy. How was your day in school?"

"G-good! I got 95% on t-today's test…" Lucy handed him her test. Jude looked at her, tore the test apart and grabbed her hair. Lucy let out a scream.

"YOU COULD'VE DONE BETTER! I CAN'T BE SATISFIED WITH THIS SCORE! YOU ARE THE DAUGHTER OF THE CEO OF THE GREATEST COMPANY EVER! AND SOMEDAY YOU ARE GOING TO SUCCEED ME!" He said as he yanked her hair and threw her to a corner of the living room. He started to walk closer to her as he holds a cup of whiskey. Luckily a knock on the door interrupted them. "You got saved by the door" Jude said while he turned to the door and Lucy started to run towards her room and locked the door. She started to cry while she completed the withdraw note and copied her father's sign "Surprisingly, it came out identical." Lucy said as she looked at the paper. She hid it in her school bag and wrote a note that said '_Father, I'm leaving this place. I'm tired of you abusing of me and saying mom's death is my fault! Also I never said I'd succeed you so don't force your stuff at me! I won't be coming back so don't wait nor look for me.'_ she put the note on the side of her bed, she grabbed a suitcase and started packing some clothes, took some money (about $5,000.00 US since she's going to have to rent an apartment and stuff) and her passport; prepared her violin case and went to sleep.

The next day she woke up at 5 a.m. She put on a white T-shirt with a pink Fairy Tail logo in the middle; a pair of black shorts ripped over at the end; brown boots that went 10 centimeters below her knees; her hair was tied in a messy bun with a red bandana tied to her wrist. She grabbed her suitcase with her favorite clothes inside, took the money and the withdraw note and left the house at 5:27 a.m. She went to her school and there was only one person in there, the principal, Lucy handed her withdraw note and left the school.

She headed for the airport and bought the first ticket to Fiore. The flight was at 7 a.m. since it was already 6:30 a.m., she bought a cup of coffee and waited for the flight to be announced. '_Flight 360 to Fiore, Magnolia will be departing in 20 minutes please step towards gate 8. I repeat…'_ Lucy got up from her seat and went to the gate the speakers designated. She gave her ticket and passport and entered the plane. Her ticket said her seat was 3-A, she put away her violin case and suitcase the she sat down; she was now looking out the window. Suddenly a voice spoke "Umm, excuse me?" Lucy turned to where the voice came from and saw a blonde man with a scar in the side of his right eye, then she said "Yes? May I help you?" The man showed his ticket and asked "Is this seat 3-B?" Lucy then answered "Actually, yes, it is" she smiled and looked at her hands, she was shaking.

The man saw this and asked "Are you okay?" she looked at him, smiled, and said "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for asking though." The man saw Fairy Tail's logo on the blonde's shirt and asked with a bit of a glow in his eyes "Are you a fan of Fairy Tail?" Lucy froze at the question, then after a short pause she said "… y-y-yeah… I'm a h-huge fan of t-them" then the man said "Really!? Me too! Look I have Fairy Tail's limited edition key chain!" Lucy widened her eyes as she said "What!? I went to the shop 2 hours before it opened just to buy it! …but it was already sold out…"

"Hahahaha I'm Sting" he held out his hand. They shook hands and Lucy said "Hi, I'm Lucy." Then Sting said "Are you gonna participate at the public audition?" Then Lucy said "Y-yeah… are you?" "No, actually I was just going to watch it. What instrument do you play?" Sting asked. Just as Lucy opened her mouth to speak a voice resounded through the plane '_We will be departing shortly please put on your seatbelts and wait for further notice. I repeat...' _The passengers buckled up and before Lucy even noticed the plane departed.

*_Skip time*_ After the plane landed.

"Well, se ya later Lucy." (No need to say who it is right? XD)

"See ya." Lucy left the airport and called a cab. She asked the driver to take her to the closest hotel.

*_Skip time*_ 30 minutes later.

Lucy was in her hotel room lying in her bed staring at the ceiling, thinking. She stood up from her bed and grabbed her violin case. She left her hotel room and started walking, "I guess I spaced out… How did I make it to the plaza?" Lucy said while rubbing her forehead. She stood in front of the fountain and took out her violin. She started to play the song Ave Maria by Franz Schubert. Once she started playing a large crowd started gathering around her. Once she finished playing, she noticed the crowd in front of her and saw her case was filled with cash. She bowed as she said "Thank you very much!" Then a little boy yelled "PLEASE PLAY ANOTHER SONG!" then she said "Okay! Which should I play?" Then a teenager yelled "How about Fairy Tail's first debut song" Lucy froze for a minute and thought 'Is the world trying to make me suffer?' Then she placed the violin in her shoulder and started to play.

watch?v=reXN5k7iBfI - this is the song she plays, copy the link and watch it (though he sometimes screeches and stuff, please bear with it, it's just to give you an idea of how she plays it, though she plays it like the queen of the pros ;D)

The audience's jaws fell and almost reached the ground. She played it as if she had wrote it herself, which she did, she wrote that song when she was 8 years old, with her friends.

Natsu and Gray were walking through the plaza when suddenly Gray noticed a familiar violin case. Gray froze at the sight and then said "N-N-Natsu… L-l-l-look" then he pointed at the pink violin case being picked up by a blonde girl. Natsu then stuttered "L-Lucy?" but before he could walk up to her they were surrounded by fans that recognized them. Lucy noticed the ruckus but didn't know what it was about, so she just ignored it and went back to her hotel.

_Natsu's POV_

Somehow Gray and I managed to escape those fans but… That violin case… and that blonde hair… there's no mistake… it's her.

"Oi, flame-head! You spacing out?" Gray said while spacing out himself. We couldn't process the idea of our friend, that we haven't seen for 7 years, being right in front of us, and we couldn't even talk to her.

"What? Umm no, I was just thinking…" I said as we went back to our house.

_Regular POV_

Natsu and Gray opened the door and Erza greeted them "Hey guys! How was your stroll on th- …wait… Natsu why are you crying?"

Natsu touched his face as he realized he had tears running down his face "Uhh… W-w-w-we saw L-l-l-l-lucy…" Everyone in the room now had their eyes widened, they couldn't believe what they just heard, they thought their ears were malfunctioning or something. "W-w-what did you say? P-p-please repeat it, I think I may be a little deaf" Erza said while rubbing her ear with her pinky.

"…W-we…s-s-saw…L-L-Lucy" Everyone's eyes started to drop tears and Erza was stiff while her tears were falling then she said "N-natsu…. You must be deliberating! Haha yeah that must be it! There's no way Lucy would be here right? I mean _that_ man would never let her come… unless…"

* * *

**And again I shall leave you with INTENSE suspense xD**

**I'll probably update the next one in 3 days or maybe tomorrow I don't know.. but be excited for chapter 4! Something beautiful is gonna happen *u***

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW and let me know Cx**


	4. Audition part 1

**Hey! I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO PUBLISH! Since there's only 1 computer in my house, my use of it is very limited! Also I had tests and stuff and just couldn't find the time to continue it.**

**By the way I made some changes in chapter 3 which were bugging me… so if you already read it, please re-read it x3**

**And here's Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail. I just love it *¬* All hale Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

Everyday Lucy would go to the plaza and practice her violin. She did it for fun, but each time she finished playing a song and looked at her violin case, she'd find tips! Though that wasn't what surprised her…What surprised her was that there was at least $100.00 in there!

A month has passed since she arrived at America, and it was another day of practice. Lucy was bowing once again as thanks for the tips. Then she heard a familiar voice "Lucy?"

Lucy turned and saw a familiar blonde male then she said "ah, Sting right? Long time no see!" '_Why is it that every time I see him I fee like I've seen him somewhere before? Maybe I met him sometime while I still lived here in Magnolia? I don't know, but it bothers me!'_Lucy thought to herself as she put away her violin inside the case and grabbed it with both her hands then placed them behind her. "I'm sorry Sting but I gotta go, I need to prepare for tomorrow. And I'm kinda in a hurry" Lucy said.

"Sure, it's okay! Ah! Good luck tomorrow at the audition! I heard that a _lot_ of people were going to compete!" Sting said.

"Thanks! I guess I'll need the luck" Lucy said while smiling and a little out of breath, she truly was nervous. '_That's right…tomorrow…tomorrow is the day… I'll finally see them once again…' _Lucy thought to herself. "Oh! It's this late already! Sting I gotta go! Bye!" She said as she waved and started running.

"See ya Lucy!" Sting said and then he waved back at her. Once he saw Lucy fade away in the distance, he gave an evil grin, so creepy even the squirrels near him ran away. "Sorry Lucy, but I'm making _sure _you don't win that contest. I mean how could I let you be with insolent brats like them? After all… you are _my_ fiancée." Sting then sat at a near bench and started to laugh…but it was not a pleasant laugh, not a contagious laugh, NOO, it was a malicious laugh that scared every_thing_ near him.

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

Since it was pretty chilly outside, I dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white T-shirt that said 'Be calm and be YOU' in big black letters, a light brown jacket with a hood, my hair loosen a bit curled at the end, and a pair of black vans. I grabbed my violin case and left the hotel room.

'_Today's the audition, huh?_' it was now Fall and I could see brown reddish leaves on the ground. The streets would be completely silent with only the chirps of birds resounding in my ears… if it weren't for the shouts and whistles over at Magnolia Stadium though.

I was walking towards my destination when I saw that the streets were pretty crowded. '_Ugh… What should I do?'_ Then I suddenly remembered a path I used to take in my childhood when it was crowded like this… with them… I shook my head and started to run towards that path. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw it was empty and started running towards the audition.

When I made it there I widened my eyes, there were _tons_ of contestants…just like Sting said. Then again, it _was_ an audition for a world-wide tour with a very famous band. The stadium seats were completely FULL; there was a stage in the center with mics, drums, amps, everything you'd need for performing.

There was a man with blue hair giving out numbers to the contestants, something about the order of the performance. But he looked so familiar to me and gave me this sensation of nostalgia…and it bothered me that I just couldn't scratch from where…until I saw the tattoo on his right eye. Tears welled up in my eyes as I whispered "Jellal…" when he gave me my number, it was number 48; he managed to take a glance of the pink violin case with the initials and just in case he checked color of my hair. He widened his eyes and said "Lucy…" though I had already left his sight.

_Normal POV_

Jellal told one of the guards to hand the numbers out to the contestants and then immediately he ran out to find his friends, it took him a while, and he was almost out of breath, but he finally found them. "*huff* guys *huff* Lucy *huff* is *huff* here… *huff* *huff*" Jellal said. They didn't understand a _thing _he said. Erza noticed Jellal out of breath and brought him a bottle of water, "*huff* Thanks" he drank the water and took a deep breath. "Lucy…*breaths* I saw Lucy when I was giving out the numbers… she's one of the contestants!" Like before, nobody could believe his words. But it couldn't be a coincidence…two people had already seen her. "Then, as I thought…she probably ran away from _that _man…" Erza said while wiping her tears "Come on! What the heck are we waiting for!? Let's go find Lucy!" she continued. Everyone else wiped off their tears too and yelled "LET'S GO!"

Lucy was in a corner of the room observing the contestants while she wiped her tears that for some reason wouldn't stop _'Am I finally going to see them again?' _she thought as she kept on wiping tears. Finally the tears stopped and a voice from the speakers yelled 'HEY! How you doing? Well, as you all know Fairy Tail is going on a world-wide tour. But what you probably didn't know is that _one_ lucky contestant will be able to accompany this _incredible _band through the _whole_ world!' The crowd exploded with excitement. Lucy's hands were shaking, she was _super _nervous. She had never before performed on public.

_Lucy's POV_

The first contestant entered the stage. When he started playing I felt myself gawk at him while he played. He was horrible! I couldn't even _believe _what was happening… each and every contestant that entered that stage was HORRIBLE. But something was strange… once they finished their song they'd stare at their respective instruments with an expression that said '_What the heck just happened_'.

Before I knew it, they were calling out number 48. I entered the stage, stood in front of the microphone and placed the delicate violin on my shoulder, but I paused, I started to think of what had happened and considered the possible scenarios, one was that every contestant was just horrible, or the second one, that someone had sabotaged the amps. I gently laid my violin on the floor "Ummm please wait a minute…"then I went to where the microphone was connected… "I knew it…" I said as I spotted a tiny device on the amp… it seemed like some kind of pitch modifier. Then I went back to the mic, "Umm… I think someone has sabotaged the amps… there's some kind of pitch modifier there" I then pointed to the amp I had just checked.

One of the men near me went to the amp, checked it and then said "She's right… someone sabotaged the contestants!" Everybody gasped, especially the contestants that had already performed, they were furious… and they started to blame me.

"It was her!" a contestant said.

"Yeah! How else could she have known someone sabotaged us!?" Another contestant said.

"Silence!" one of the judges said "Is this true…?" he said again.

I stared at him for seconds and then said "Of course not! It's just I observed the contestants' performance and when they finished they all had confused expressions! So I became suspicious…and checked the mic's amp to check if something was wrong." I said trying to keep an even voice.

"She's right! It wasn't her…! It was me" someone from the audience said… he had an awfully evil grin."Lucy! You won't be able to escape your father no matter how hard you try!" He said while some guards took him away. I widened my eyes. '_He works for my father…' _I thought as a tear fell through my left eye. I wiped it before someone could see it "Ummm… since there have been some technical issues, the audition shall be postponed to this hour tomorrow. So the contestants that already played and were sabotaged shall try again. And the people who couldn't come, shall come tomorrow! See ya tomorrow folks!" I sighed and left the stage.

_Natsu's POV_

I heard that some blonde contestant was being blamed of sabotage. I became desperate… '_Lucy…' _I thought as I ran as fast as possible to the stage. Then I heard a voice "Lucy! You won't be able to escape your father no matter how hard you try!" I widened my eyes once I saw a blonde on top of the stage "…Lucy…" I managed to mutter but I was interrupted by a voice "Ummm… since there have been some technical issues, the audition shall be postponed to this hour tomorrow. So the contestants that already played and were sabotaged shall try again. And the people who couldn't come, shall come tomorrow! See ya tomorrow folks!" I saw her sigh and leave the stage. I tried to run towards her but once again… I was obstructed by fans '_Ughh! Why does the world not want us to meet!?' _I thought as I signed some pictures and CD's.

* * *

_Normal POV_

A girl with short white hair and blue eyes was listening to the radio. She started to jump in her bed while she yelled "YAYYY! I'm gonna be able to go to the audition! Since today was impossible for me to go I got depressed… but now have a chance! YAYY!"

* * *

"Brrrrrr" said Natsu while he was walking with his friends " What's wrong Natsu?" asked Erza "I don't know… I suddenly fell a chill…" Natsu said while rubbing his rigth arm

"Hahahahaha! Oi, flame-head!"

"Yeah, ice-princess?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Whatever… remember that crazy fan that always ripped your clothes?"

"Yeah…" he felt another chill "that's right I haven't seen her today… weird."

"Hahahaha maybe she'll come tomorrow!" Gajeel said while he was holding Levy's right hand.

"NOOOOO!" Natsu yelled while he grabbed his "salmon" hair.

"Hahahahahaha!" everybody laughed when they saw his reaction.

But what they didn't know is that they were going to regret saying that… tomorrow's gonna be a tough day for the friends…

* * *

**And END lol I just had to add Lisanna ¬.¬ (as a freaking psycho chick! lmao)**

**So, what did you think? Once again I'm sorry I took SOO long to update! I'm gonna try and update next chapter as soon as possible but I can't promise ):**

**Hate it? Love it? REVIEW! (please don't be mad about taking so long for update T-T)**


	5. A first for both

**Heyy! I'm back! As an apology for taking so long to update the last chapter I shall make this chapter BEAUTIFUL :3**

**(BTW people who didn't understand who was the screaming fan… it was Lisanna xD maybe all of you got it but I wanted to make it clear Cx)**

**Oh, and I wanted to thank you all sooo much! I've never been so happy in my life! All the reviews are good one! And that makes me soo happy! I just want to say. Guys, I freaking love you! x3**

**So here's Chapter 5!**

**DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima is the great and holy person who has created this beautiful anime *-* not me! (Though I created the plot ^.^)**

* * *

"I can't believe _that _man would do something like that… erase that… how did he even find me?" The blonde said with a confused expression laying on her bed. "It was my fault all those contestants lost their chance to perform…" she started to look depressed "Maybe I should give up and not go to the audition…even if it means…" tears fell from her chocolate brown eyes "…that I won't be able to see them…" she crouched into ball while she hugged her knees. Then she looked at the hour and said "It's pretty late… I should go to sleep…" she turned of the lights and went to bed…once again… crying till she falls asleep.

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

I told the gang that I had seen Lucy again. So we decided that we would all give out the numbers so we could see Lucy once she passed through the door… but she never appeared… different blondes appeared but none of them were Luce. I started to get depressed.

"Don't worry Natsu." Levy said grabbing my shoulder "She's probably late-" but she was interrupted when the 'psycho fan' appeared and, once again, ripped a piece of my white shirt. "Oi!" a guard said but she had already left running. I sighed and waited anxiously for a familiar blonde to appear… but she never did… "It's already starting! Where the heck is she!?" I yelled as I jumped and looked at the door. "Don't worry I'll stay here and wait. You guys go, you are judges too you know?" Jellal said. I nodded hesitantly and started to walk with Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel and… "Wait, where's Erza?" I asked "Erza said she needed to talk to Jellal… maybe she finally found the guts to tell him!" Juvia said with a wide happy grin. I made an 'ahh' shape with my mouth and started walking.

* * *

_Lucy's POV _

"I woke up earlier than I thought…" I stood up from bed, went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth as I thought _'Should I go? Should I not go?' _I sighed and got dressed. I put on a blue T-shirt that said in big bold white letters 'I 3 NY' (obviously the heart doesn't look like that ;D lol) a black leather jacket; white jean shorts ripped at the end "Luckily, the scars aren't visible anymore" I said as I slid in my black convers.

Once I finished dressing up I sighed and sat at the end of my bed "What should I do?" I looked at the clock and widened my eyes "It starts in 10 minutes…" then I decided "MY DAD WON'T CONTROL MY LIFE ANYMORE! I WILL GO TO THE AUDTION AND I WILL HUG MY FRIENDS ONCE MORE!" I jumped out of the bed took my violin case and ran out the door. I ran and ran and ran. "I *huff* made *huff* it *huff*" I sprinted to the door and entered. Jellal was there. I took a deep breath and stepped even deeper through the door. I noticed Erza was there too, talking to Jellal… wait, is she blush- ohhh I see. I smiled _'Good luck Erza!_' I said in my head as I took one of the numbers, but then a tear stained the paper. I touched my face and there was nothing, my eyes were blurry…but I contained the tears. Then I noticed 2 bodies beside me.

I looked up and I found Erza with Jellal, both of them tear-stained, looking straight at me, like checking if it really was me. Then Erza spoke "L-l-lucy…? I-i-i-s it r-r-r-really y-y-you?" I nodded, the tears I was trying to contain bursted out like a waterfall falling through mountains. Erza pulled the number put of my hands and hugged me, so tightly it almost squished me. I chuckled a bit and hugged her back, tightly as well. I started to cry even more saying "I missed you! Soo much!" I tightened my hug even more. Erza did the same as she said "We missed you too!" Then she signaled Jellal to join the hug, and he did. The three of us hugged each other.

"The audition's about to start" Jellal said "The band is sitting with the judges today… well actually they _are_ the judges so Erza and I will take you and you can surprise Natsu!" He gave a grin that I couldn't help but copy. We left the room and went to where they were sitting. I felt such an adrenaline rushing through my veins, I just wanted to run towards Natsu and hug him, hug _everyone_.

* * *

_Erza's POV_

"Lucy I have an idea" Lucy looked at me with a confused expression. "We met a family here in Magnolia, they're the Strauss and we got along really well! The older sister is called Mirajane, but everyone calls her Mira. The middle one is Elfman. And... the younger one is Natsu's number 1 fan... she's called Lissana. What I'm trying to say is what about you come from behind him and block his sight with your hands? and then maybe fool him making him think you're one of the sisters? although Lissana is out of the question... you can act as if your Mira! Like if he asks who it is you say your Mira." I said whith a glow in my eyes; I really want Natsu and Lucy to have a _great _re-encounter._  
_

"Sure! That idea sounds great! So I put my hands in his eyes and make him guess who I am? and if he guesses any name is say I'm actually Mira?" She asked me.

"That's pretty much it. So come on! Let's go and surprise everyone!...we're gonna need a bunch of tissues though..." I said with a serious face but Lucy laughed. I couldn't contain my laugh and neither could Jellal. Her laugh was too contagious... just like the old days.

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

"I wonder if Luce came…~" I said while my legs were shaking with anxiety.

"She's probably preparing with the other contestants. Don't worry she's probably here already!" Erza said while she was sitting in her seat.

"Took you long enough!" said Juvia "So… did you tell hi- wait why are your eyes red and watery?" she asked worridly.

"Oh, you'll see" she gave a wide grin. Then I heard a deep breath behind me. But before I could turn to see who, my eyes were blocked by two shaking hands.

"Guess who" said the person. I didn't know who it was… a fan maybe? Naah she wouldn't be so calm. Then who? The hands were small, and the voice was probably female. AGH who is it!?

I heard the person say 'shhhhh' to the rest while I heard sobbing from both my left and right… wait...could it be…?

"L-l-luce…?" I asked hoping the person would say yes.

"No, silly! It's me! Mira!" the girl said. '_That's weird... I talked to her yesterday and her voice didn't sound like this…'_ I pulled the hands out of my eyes slowly and I turned around in my seat. I widened my eyes when I saw, not white hair, but blonde; not blue eyes, but brown; and no Mira but… "I-i-i-it's… w-w-when… L-l-l-luce!" I jumped out of my seat and hugged her, tightly. I was scared that I would break her from the strength I put, but that went away when she hugged me back as tightly as me.

I didn't care that we were on TV, I didn't care that people were watching, and apparently none of the others did either. They joined the hug and we were all like that for at least 5 minutes. We separated and noticed all eyes were on us. I noticed Lucy blush at all the attention; I took my mini mic and said "Well since all eyes are on us I shall introduce you to…" I put my arm in her waist and pulled her to me. She looked up at me confused and blushing with wide eyes "Luce!"

The crowd yelled "LUCE!?" then it was filled whispering stuff. I turned off my mic and put it back on the table. Then I looked at Lucy and she was staring at my arm that was still around her waist. I realized what I had just done, and I blushed as red as a tomatoe "S-s-sorry!" I said while pulling my arm away. Everyone laughed, Lucy did too but only a little, I think she was embarrassed. _'Agh! Stupid Natsu!'_ I thought as I mentally face palmed myself.

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

I laughed slightly at Natsu's way of being. Ahhh how did I miss that. Oh! That's right! I wanted to ask him something.

"ummm… Natsu?" I felt my face burn.

"Yeah Luce?" He asked. I felt my face would melt away right in the spot!

"umm… i-i-is what you s-s-said in that r-r-r-radio t-t-true?" I somehow managed to finish that sentence. I don't know why it's so hard… maybe it's because I'm scared to hear his answer. But what answer am I afraid of? Probably the one that says _"Nahh it was a lie! I just said it to get more fans! Did you actually believe that? HAH idiot" _yep that's the one that terrifies me the most. I'm also scared of him saying _"Yeah, I love you. Do you feel the same way?"_ Even if I do feel the same he has probably changed, what if the Natsu I know isn't the one in front of me? I haven't changed the tiniest bit. And neither have the others. I think…

"Y-y-you heard that!? Ohh man… I was hoping you hadn't…" he said blushing while scratching the back of his head "Yeah i-i-it's true… b-b-b-but you d-d-don't nee-" I interrupted him before he could continue… with a…. k-k-k-KICK! Naaah just kidding, a kiss. I kissed him having to stand up in the tip of my toes. _'Wow... my first kiss...' _I thought to myself. At first I felt him stiff, but after 2 seconds he got more loosen and he put his arms around my waist, while I put my arms around his neck.

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

She k-k-kissed me… she feels the same way? I froze at her sudden action but when I realized it was a kiss I got soo happy! I moved my head a little to the side so she'd be more comfortable and then I put my arms around her waist. I felt both her arms slide through my neck and then lock each other. I felt something I didn't understand. It was like electricity and adrenaline fighting through my whole body. Is this how a first kiss feels like? After all, I have been saving it for this day… so uncool right? Okay enough talking to myself in my head.

_Normal POV_

Everyone blushed and looked away. The two 'love birds' separated and stared at each other. They were both blushing as hard as it could be. But then, the one and only 'Natsu's clothes ripper' (I just looove the nickname~ *sarcastic tone*) appeared out of nowhere and stood between them. Then she stated "What do you think your doing with _my _Natsu!?"

* * *

**Yay! Small cliffhanger! Lol**

**Well once again I shall say thanks for supporting my story!**

**And thanks for reading!**

**Hate it? Love it? REVIEW **


	6. Audition part 2

**Hey! I'm back. I know this story is practically tears… but that's how I imagine a re-encounter of 7 years -.- sorry if you find it sickening or stuff… but I don't think they're gonna cry anymore… maybe OuO even I don't know hehee**

**Ok well here's chapter 6! Hope you enjoy!**

**LAST DISCLAIMER****: I do NOT own Fairy tail… if I did Lucy would have her own reverse-harem O¬O hehehe**

* * *

"What do you think you're doing with _my _Natsu!? A white-haired girl said while standing in front of Natsu in a protective stance and glaring at Lucy.

Lucy was confused _'who the heck is this!?' _Lucy thought while she said "I was _kissing _him. Duh" she rolled her eyes , "and by the way, who are you?" the blonde continued.

"I'm Lissana. Natsu's _only_ girl." She said with a confident grin.

"Oh, so _you're_ that 'crazy chick fan' I've heard about…" Lucy said with a teasing tone.

"Well I'm glad I'm well known" she said sarcastically. "After all we _are _getting marri-" Lucy widened her eyes, her pupils getting smaller, and she froze, her mind leading her to "mind's outer-space" practically, and her ears weren't working neither her she could see and hear now was her memory.

Lissana couldn't continue, Natsu had interrupted her before she could finish the sentence. "What on earth-land are you saying!? I barely met you a week ago! I practically don't even know you!" he said with a mad expression "Bu-" she tried to reply but once again she was interrupted "No _buts_. I'm not gonna marry you!"Natsu said. Lucy was still roaming in her world of memories and, right now, she was remembering something… something that was also one of the reasons she had ran away.

_~Flashback~ a year ago._

"Lucy, you are going to marry the son of the Eucliffe family." Jude said to her daughter, sitting in his office chair, while handing her a picture of a blonde male with a scar.

"huh…? Wait. WHAT!? I don't even know him! How am I supposed to _marry _him!?" Lucy yelled angry and desperate to change her father's mind.

"SHUT UP!" her father yelled as he stood up from his chair and slapped her, _hard_, in her face. "YOU WILL DO AS I SAY! IT'S BAD ENOUGH LAYLA DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU BE OBEDIENT AND DO AS I SAY!?" he yelled as he hit her again. He sighed and sat back down "His name is Sting, Sting Eucliffe. He is the oldest son of that family and he will be marrying you in 2 years time. After you finish high school, you got that?" Lucy stayed silent looking at the ground with her bangs displaying a shadow over her eyes "GOT IT!?" he said now more violent. Lucy squeezed the hem of her skirt and nodded, still looking at her feet. Jude sighed and continued with his work.

_~End flashback~_

"cy…"

"ucy…"

"Lucy…"

"LUCY!" this time it managed to startle the blonde. Natsu was shaking her by the shoulders. She snapped out of her memory and saw her friends looking at her with worried expressions "S-s-sorry… I guess I spaced out…" she said while holding her forehead.

"You guess!? We've been calling your name for ten minutes!" Gajeel said.

"S-s-sorry…" she said nervously looking down and pushing the tip of her index fingers together.

"It's alright, Lu-chan" said Levy putting her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"By the way… where's that Lissana girl?" Lucy asked looking around the area.

"I told her to leave a while ago… she just wouldn't give it up. And that's when we started calling for you hehee" said Natsu scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh… sorry 'bout that again." She gave a grin.

"By the way… shouldn't you be preparing for the audition? It's about to start" said Gray. Lucy widened her eyes "oh my god, that's right! see ya!" she said hurriedly. She hugged them again and left to the back of the stage. _'So that's where I've seen him before…wait…does that mean… I didn't meet him out of coincidence…?Was it all planned out by him…?'_ Lucy thought as she walked to where she had left her stuff. Today she had brought her electric violin, since it's a rock band, she decided to give her music a touch of less classical.

This time her number was 4. Weird right? I'll explain… Jellal didn't hand the numbers out in order, he did it randomly. So even if somebody came in last through that door, he/she could be the contestant number 1.

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

"No _buts_. I'm not gonna marry you!" I said. My patience is really running out… this girl is really frustrating! (by the way,by this moment Lucy starts to space out)

"Natsu you should be a little more calm with her, you know how much she loves you…" said Jellal.

"urgh… " I turned back to Lissana "Lissana I'm sorry but… I'm not interested in you that way. As a friend you're the best! But I already have someone I like…" I said patting her head and giving her a comforting grin…or at least I want it to be one…

"B-b-but still… I c-c-can't stop myself from loving you…" she looked at me while looking like she was about to cry.

"You don't have to stop. But I just… can't return your feelings… sorry. Don't cry ok?" I wiped her tears off her eyes. She nodded and suddenly her freaking sad face left and was replaced with smile! What the heck is she!? A professional actress!?

"I don't plan on giving up yet! I plan on winning this audition and go with you all around the world!" she said. She tried to lean up and kiss me but luckily I stopped her before she could do so. "I think you should go p-p-prepare… the a-a-audition's about t-t-to start" I was still trying to push her away. She finally gave up! she pouted and left. *sigh* '_FINALLYY!' _I turned to Lucy but she was all stiff and her eyes were wide with her pupils small.

"O-o-oi, Luce… what's wrong…?" I said trying to bring her back to her senses. But Ifailed big time… she wouldn't even flinch!

"Lu-chan! Hey what's wrong!?" Levy said with a really worried expression. Maybe she's remembering something of her past… if that's the case we gotta help her!

"LUCY!" no answer.

"LUCY!" not even a flinch.

"LUCY!" ok, I'm starting to get worried...

"LUCY!" what the heck Lucy!? waku up!

But as I thought this she got startled *sigh* finally she snapped out…

"S-s-sorry… I guess I spaced out…" she said while holding her forehead.

"You guess!? We've been calling your name for ten minutes!" Gajeel said.

"S-s-sorry…" she said nervously looking down and pushing the tip of her index fingers together. What happened to her…? She looks really pale…

"It's alright, Lu-chan" said Levy putting her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"By the way… where's that Lissana girl?" Lucy asked looking around the area.

"I told her to leave a while ago… she just wouldn't give it up. And that's when we started calling for you hehee" I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Oh… sorry 'bout that again." She gave me a grin. I just love those grins. How did I miss those.

"By the way… shouldn't you be preparing for the audition? It's about to start" said Gray. Lucy widened her eyes "oh my god, that's right! see ya!" she said hurriedly. She hugged us again and left to the back of the stage.

"I'm worried about her…" said Erza "She looked really shocked… what could've happened to her…?" she said with her finger in her chin and looking up.

"Dunno… maybe she'll tell us later" said Gajeel while shrugging.

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

'_I'm number 4… how is that even possible!? oh, the numbers were probably not given out in order…agh! I don't know!...but even so…I'M NERVOUS!' _ I sighed as I took my violin out of my case. Luckily it's just started so I don't have to go out immediately *sigh*.

I went to the line where all the other contestants were standing.

'Contestant number 1, Lissana Strauss!' The speakers announced.

"Hello, good morning." The white haired girl said. _'She competes!? Well it's logical since she's a freaking crazy fan chick…'_ I thought as I looked at her standing in the stage. She had a bagpipe as an instrument_. 'She looks pretty confident… I wonder if she's a good player…' _

(she will be playing ACDC's 'it's a long way to the top (If you wanna rock 'n' roll)By the way, if you want you can listen to the song. It makes it easier to imagine the scene and stuff. Though she's only gonna play the parts where the bagpipe plays ;D] She said and positioned her bagpipe. When she started playing I turned nervous _'wow…'_ I thought. I shook my head _'No! You can beat her Lucy! You have to!' _When she finished playing the crowd applauded.

'Wow…That was a great show wasn't it guys?_' _said Gray through the speakers '_woah… even through the speakers I can tell he was hesitating to say that…' _I tried to contain my chuckles, as hard as it could be, but it was so hard! I could practically _see _his forced smile while sweat-dropping! "PFFFFTT… PFFFT… *sigh*…" _'finally I could contain the laughter…but everyone was staring at me…WHAT THE HECK!'_

'Yeah, s-she was great!' said someone who I guessed was Erza.(from now on the dialogues that have these ' ' are through speakers and the ones with these " " are the regular ones. When someone is thinking it's written,for example, like this '_He looks awful…' _got it? Good!)

'M-maybe she's going t-t-to win!' Said Juvia.

'Y-y-yeah… now for the next contestant…' Said Natsu. I guess he really didn't want to give his opinion.

* * *

Once the other two contestants passed, I started to get REAAALLYY nervous… I mean, I _already_ have to play!? THE NERVSSSSS *sigh*.

'Contestant number 4, Lucy... umm just Lucy!' I didn't write down my last name. Since I can't risk people recognizing me.

I stepped to the stage and looked at the public '_w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what the heck!? There's SO m-m-many p-p-p-p-p-p-people!_' I froze for a few seconds but then I noticed my friends giving me a thumbs up… I think they also want me to win because they don't want Lissana to… I guess… "PFFFFT" I contained the laugh and put the violin in my shoulders. (search in youtube for "caitlin,zambian " and click the first result. That's the song she plays, please watch it! The song she plays is pretty cool too!)

I closed my eyes and started to play. I feel every single and each and every face is looking at me as I play… aghh I'm soo nervous! But I need to stay calm… *breaths* (by the way she's still playing xD)

Once I finished the song I still kept my eyes closed because I was scared. Scared of what? I don't know… I guess of people staying silent and not even both- but before I could even think the crowd BURSTED into applauses and whistling. I couldn't help but smile; I gave the most toothy grin I could've ever given and bowed.

'Wow… umm who can speak cause I don- owww~ that hurrt~' said Natsu while rubbing his head because Erza had hit him.

'Give your opinion properly' she said as she crossed her arms in her chest. I chuckled a bit then stopped and looked back to the judges. I noticed Natsu had a serious face.

* * *

**ANNNDDD that is the end of this chapteerr**

**Oh my god! What is Natsu going to say!? O-O lol it's not even worth a cliffhanger but,hey! I just love a good cliffhanger! x3 (even though I don't think this is one... *crawls to corner of room* I'm sorry! I couldn't write anything else! *sobs***

**I got a little sad… why didn't anyone review my last chapters? TT-TT**

**By the way if you already read chap 5, re-read it cause I edited it Cx sorry I was in a hurry so I hadn't checked it before updating.**

**Also you guys MUST stop my imagination! I already have 8 other stories to write in my head! *sigh***

**Well pleeaassee tell me what you think of this story so far! Do you think Lissana should win? Or Lucy? (though a little part of this is already decided ;D) Review and tell me! Please? I just love reading reviews Cx (good or bad cx)**

**sorry about any grammar mistakes later in the week I will edit it! byee~**


	7. Lucy's in danger!

**Hey! I am SO sorry! I don't even get a MINUTE to use the computer cause my mom and brother are always using it! **

**I just discovered today how to update from my iPod so that's how I'm updating today! **

**Again SOOO sorry! **

**Also, I'm starting to lose my motivation for this story... I had planned to make it SUPER long but... reviews are my fuel you know? And I ain't getting any T^T**

**So unless I get at least 5 reviews I'm not updating another chapter... sorry but this story is starting to lose my motivation. **

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME *throws cookies everywhere* **

**Anywho here's chapter 7. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

'_Why is he looking at me like that...? Ugh my performance must have sucked! stupid Lucy!' _I mentally slapped myself and continued to look at the judges.

'That was actually pretty good... for you!' and he stuck his tongue out. I put my hand over my mouth to muffle the giggling but again... TOO HARD! The best part was he just gained another hit from Erza.

'...Idiot. Yeah performer #4 you were pretty amazing. What do you guys think?' said Erza.

'Beats me' said Gajeel. He almost gained a hit from Erza but she was beat to it. Instead a petite blue headed girl hit him.

'Gajeel! Say your opinion properly!' said Levy-chan. Erza, now really annoyed, stood up from her seat with her infamous devil glare. "YOU GUYS WILL BEHAVE UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR HEAD IN A STICK!" she said and sat back in her seat with her arms crossed.

'Y-y-yeah... y-y-you were p-p-p-pretty good...' said Gajeel stuttering from the glare Erza was giving him.

'Although I hate to agree with flame-bra-' He cutt himself out when he saw Erza's glare towards him 'I mean Natsu over there. Yeah your performance was good.' said Gray.

'Juvia thinks so too! Juvia thinks Lucy might be one of the finalists!'

'Yeah! Good performance! Good luck on winning!' said Levy. I smiled, bowed and left the stage. The rest of the contestants started to step in to the stage. All of them are pretty good. But, as much as I hate to say it, I think Lisanna and I have a better chance at winning.

* * *

I was walking to where I had left my violin case but... it wasn't there. I panicked and started to run around looking for it. I couldn't find it. But then I saw this dark hallway, which I couldn't see much deeper than to a point where I could see a pink violin case. I walked closer and I saw my intials "Yes! I found you! What a relie- mmhff!" I was cut off by a hand. It was big, so I guess it's a man.

"You actually thought you could escape your father? HAH! hilarious." this voice... "So you finally remembered me, huh? haha! I was wondering when you would!" IT'S STING! I knew it! I didn't meet him out of coincidence! It was all planned out by _him_! "Now be a good girl and come back to America, to your father."

"Mmhmff! Mmmhff!" I said trying to get out of his grip.

"SHUT UP!" He then punched my stomach and it all went black. _'What should I do!? I don't want to go back! Someone! PLEASE HELP ME!'_

* * *

**_Natsu's POV_**

The performers now finished playing and we get a little break before voting. I'll go and talk with Luce for a while.

.

.

.

(After seaching the whole back stage like 5 times...)

"LUCE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I've been looking through-out the whole backe stage and she's nowhere! Wait... is that her violincase...? I'm starting to get REALLY worried.

"Hey, Natsu. Where's Lu-chan?" Levy asked me while looking around.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out! Look, her case is here, but she's nowhere to be found!" I said freaking out.

"Oi, flame-brain. Calm down, she's probably in the bathroom." said Gray.

"For 20 minutes!? I don't think so! Something definitely happened! I'm sure of it."

"Wait... do you guys think...?" asked Levy.

"It's possible... we should split up and look for her as soon as possible." said Erza.

"We better hurry. Who knows, she might already be in a plan-" said Gajeel but I cut him off before he could finish.

"I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" I said and ran off outside. I saw a black minivan leaving at high-speed.

"Hey, need a ride?" asked Jellal in his red sports car, everyone was already inside. I grinned and hopped on. He then accelerated towards where I said the minivan left.

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

I woke up with a sore stomach. My hands are tied behind my back, my mouth is shut with ducktape and my eyes are covered with a blindfold. I'm sitting, but at the same time I am in movement. '_Am I in a car?'_

"Ah. So I see you're awake? Don't worry we won't hurt you, unless it's necessary." A man said. I flinched at his words, his voice sends shivers down my spine. Guessing the direction from where the voice came from, he must be the driver.

"Yeah, it'd be a shame to hurt you. Since you're so pretty." A different man said. Then I felt a hand caress my cheek. This man's voice sounds younger and gentler, sounds like a playboy too. Maybe he's about my age? I can't tell since I can't see... ugh. WHY DO I HAVE TO BE KIDNAPPED!?

But suddenly a car horn startled me.'_What happened?'_

"Ugh. They found us." said Sting. Then I heard sirens, maybe from a police car.

"Apparently some cops did too." said the driver. His voice REALLY sends shivers down my spine. I don't know why... it just does.

'Stop the car!' said the police car. I think...

"Damn it! What are we gonna do!?" said The playboy. Yeah I kinda put some nicknames. Since I don't even know who they are!

"What do you think? RUN FOR IT!" said Sting. Then the car started to go faster. But I only started to hear some multiple sirens appearing. The car came to a sudden stop. I almost flew out the window but someone caught me before I did.

"Damn it! We're surrounded." said the driver.

'Let go of the girl. Or we will have to go to bigger measures.' said a megaphobe, I think it's a cop. '_Am I being saved?'_ But that thought went out the window when the door to my side opened and I was being carried out of the car. Then I felt a kn-kn-kn-knife in my neck.

"LUCE/LUCY/LU-CHAN/BUNNY-GIRL!" I heard voices yell at the same time. My breathing was really heavy.

"LET GO OF HER, NOW" said someone who I think is Natsu. I can tell from his voice. Though that didn't help. Instead the knife was pressed even more against my neck. I clenched my teeth together. The knife sliced my skin a bit and now I feel blood running down my neck.

"YOU PIECE OF SH**! HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!" This time it was Erza. I could feel the demonic aura all the way from here.

"Take one step closer and it's the last time you see her." said Sting while pressing my back against his chest and the knife against my throat. '_That's a lie. His mission is to take me back alive. Not kill me.' _

"Fafs wa fwie! Fe hant hill meh!" ("That's a lie! He can't kill me!") I tried to say. '_I hope_ _someone understood what I sai-' _But my thoughts were cut off when I heard Natsu.

"Hah! As if! You can't kill her!"_ 'Did he understand me?' _I thought butthen I felt a breeze beside me and the grip of Sting gone. _'Did someone punch him? Well at least I'm free.' _Though that thought was also thrown out the window when someone grabbed me from behind and put a gun in the side of my head.

"Stay put or the girl dies." said the driver guy.'_B-b-but this guy's speaking with a serious tone... does he actually m-mean it?'_

* * *

**And end of chappie! sorry for any grammar mistakes. After all I wrote it in my iPod ^ω^**

**I'm starting 2 new stories YAY! don't worry I don't plan to stop this story IF I get at least 5 reviews. Sorry if it's a bother, but Reviews are a writters fuel you know? So please REVIEW!**

**I need help for the titles though. I'm fighting between "The Angel with The Demons" or "Demons and** **Angels" It's a reverse-harem story for,surprise surprise, LUCY! hehee. The other one is a NaLu but there's a change with Lucy's biological family and stuff so I'm fighting between these "Strongest Mage, Weakest Soul" or "Our Saviour Mage" **

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your opinion! (this story depends on it :'()**


	8. Thoughts mistaken

**Hey~! Thanks to the 7 people who reviewed and asked me to continue~**

**It made me happy T-T but I couldn't update cause my semesters look pretty bad... and I'm having a slight writer's block so. GOMENNASAI!**

**Luckily I only take about 1 hour to write 2,000 words. So I'm writing with all my imagination's might ^.^ **

**Anywho, special thanks to: Georgeeeeeeee(guest); SoulWreathedInFlame; Joanna(guest); Guest(guest xD); jordanturner01(guest); BelladonnaChere and TargaryenSwagger. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH T~T you gave me the spirits to continuee! This chapter was able to be written because of a request. If I hadn't received it, *SPOILER ALERT DONT READ IF YOU DONT WANT SPOILER! I WARNED YOU!* Lucy would already be safe.**

**Gosh. I just realized ALL the errors in last chapter. IT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE! I'm gonna fix it and update it before publishing this chapter so. Re-read it?**

**New chappie~**

* * *

"W-w-what?" Levy said backing up a bit.

"I said, take one more step and this girl's brain will be splattered. You want that? No, you don't. So, this is how it's gonna go" said the driver pressing the gun to Lucy's head "We are going to leave, and you are not going to follow. Understood?"

The whole group went silent. They were at a loss for words. This guy was so intimitating, even Erza was a bit scared, but not as much as the rest. They were scared, but not of the guy, but of what might happen to Lucy. But before they could even answer the kidnappers had gotten in the van and left the scene.

"LUCY!" they all yelled at the same time. Lucy was leaving, _again_.

* * *

**_Natsu's POV_**

No... Lucy... don't go... don't leave us again... THOSE F*CKERS! How could they take Lucy away from us, again!? They _will _pay, and in the most painful way possible. (A/N: Woah... didn't expect that... such an OOC wasn't expected... oh well)

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

T-they're actually taking me back to h-h-him. I don't want that! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!

"Why is she blindfolded anyway?" asked The playboy.

"Yeah. I don't see the point. Since even the police saw our faces." the driver said.

"Fine..." Sting sighed. He took off my blindfold and now I could see.

"Your eyes are even more beautiful in person." the playboy said. I turned my face to the voice and found a guy with orange spikey hair, dark green eyes and a pair of glasses. I could see why he was such a playboy.

"Shut up, Loke" the driver said. ahhh, so he's name is Loke. I turned to face the driver and saw that he had black hair. I couldn't see his eyes so I looked at the mirror, but I wish I hadn't. He had this red eyes that seemed to be pure hate and evil. More shivers came down my spine.

"Why don't you shut up, Rogue?" and the names have been concluded. Driver is actually Rogue and Playboy is actually Loke.

Then I looked at Sting. He was looking at me intently and it freeked me out! So I took my gaze back to my thighs.

'_I just wish... that my father would treat me nicely. Like a normal father should._'

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

Fairy Tail's audition had came to a suspension. People complained but it didn't matter. All that mattered to the Fairy Tail band was finding Lucy. The police are helping too. There is a restless search going on for the sake of finding Lucy. They would _not _accept the fact that some douchebags had taken Lucy away from them. So they decided on a revenge oh so bitter, that you'll start thinking that the American civil war was a game of battlefield between 6 year old princesses. Summing it up, they are going to make them _suffer_. For what? for taking their _bestest _best friend away and for hurting her. Now _that _was a trigger for a giant bazuka. (A/N: okay I do NOT understand how this story is going to end up... UGH! STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK! it's making me change this story completely! oh well, let's see how it ends up in future chapters~)

It's been a day since Lucy's kidnap. And there were cops spread out through ALL of Fiore, searching for their little blonde friend.

* * *

***~Back with Lucy~***

Lucy was tied up in a seat at some kind of basement. Tear kept flowing through her pale features as she mumbled "Guys... help... please... hurry..." And, as if in cue, Sting came out from the door.

"Hey, Lucy~ How's it going?" he asked but Lucy stayed silent. "Oi, blondie. I'm talking to ya'" he's voice suddenly changed to a serious tone and he took Lucy's chin with his index finger.

"W-what...?" she asked.

"I'm talkin' to ya. So don't go ignoring me unless you want to be..." he ran his finger through her thighs "punished." he smirked.

"O-o-ok. But if you hurt me, Fairy Tail will come after you." she said gaining a bit of confidence thinking of her friends rescuing her.

"Fairy Tail? HAH! Are you stupid? They're not even looking for ya."

"W-w-what... do you mean?" she asked getting more terrified by the second.

"I mean, your little ol' friends aren't looking for ya. The audition ended hours ago and, quess who won." he said smirking.

"W-who?" she asked with tears threatening to fall.

"Lil' Lisanna~" Lucy widened her eyes. She thinks they didn't _just _continue the audition, _completely _forgetting about her. But _Lisanna _won it. And they're going to be on a world-wide tour with _her_. '_What if they forget about me? What if Natsu and Lisanna end up together? What will I do? Is there a reason to escape my father now? Do I even matter to _someone_?_' All these questions lingered around in her thoughts. She was so confused and broken.

"W-w-w-what-t-t...?" she stuttered.

"Oh, you heard me alright." he smirked "So, why don't you be a good girl and come back to your father?"

She was just paralyzed. Thousands of tears ran through her pale features.

"I'll take that as a yes." he smiled in a sickeningly sweet way. "As a present for agreeing, I'll untie you and let you be upstairs with us, _But, _if you try and escape. Being tied back here will be the _least _of your problems." he said this last part menacingly. Lucy just swiftly nodded.

After Sting untied her, he led her back upstairs. Once Sting opened the basement door, Lucy cringed as the sun rays shone painfully in her dark-accustomed eyes. The basement had no windows, so she spent hours trying to be able to see through the darkness, but now she regretted it entirely. Her eyes were burning and she had to cover her eyes with her hands.

Once she took her hand off her eyes, they didn't burn as much as before. She got a good look at the room she was in. It seemed to be a very well lit cabin. She glanced at the windows and saw trees. '_Am I in a forest..?_' she wondered as she followed Sting. Rogue and Loke were sitting in a round, dark brown, wooden table. They turned their faces towards the 2 blondes.

"Why is she out here?" Rogue asked coldly glancing at Lucy. Sending _more _shivers down her spine.

"I made her swear not to escape. So don't worry." he then sat in the table.

"Come sit in my lap, gorgeous." Loke said seductively. Lucy cringed at the sight and decided to sit beside Sting, but still in front of Loke. He seemed to pout a bit but then returned to a serious look. "You _better _not try and escape, princess. We went through a _lot o_f trouble _just _to find you. So-" Lucy cut him off.

"I wasn't planning to, anyway. There's no reason for me to do so." she mumbled the last part. Loke nodded and went to get a glass of water, but stopped in his tracks. "Want some water, princess?" he asked. Lucy nodded and Loke continued his short journey towards the kitchen.

Lucy observed the cabin. It wasn't so bad. To her right, only a few feet away from her was a small cozy fireplace with a round, light brown, fluffy carpet in front of it. The floors were very light brown with some very dark brown circles scattered about. To the right of the fireplace, was a small couch with a brown lamp table beside it; a lamp with a light purple base stood in the lamp table. Behind her was a well lit kitchen with a modern refrigerator, a black stove, and a marmol cutting surface. On top of the stove and cutting surfaces were brown cabinets with glasses, plates, bowls, etc. To her left, there're some doors that lead to the bedrooms and bathroom. And in front of her, there's a bigger brown couch and a small dark brown coffee table. But she wondered, if there are modern fridges, why isn't there a radio nor a T.V.? she shrugged it off and Loke came back from the kitchen, he gave her a glass of water and she thanked him.

"So, Loke. I hear there's a girl you like?" she lied. She _was _going to be with them for a while, might as well know them a bit more. So she decided to take a risk and tease-lie to him. To her surprise, Loke turned a beet red and stuttered,

"H-h-h-how did you know...?" Lucy put her hand on top of her lips to muffle the laugh.

"I...pffftt... didn't... pffft... I was just... pffftt... asking... pfft- AHAHAHAHAAH" she broke into a contagious laugh. How could she laugh so much in this situation, you ask? Easy, she gave up on escaping. Since there's nothing to go to. She believes her friends forgot her, so nothing to go to there. She had no familiars, other than _him_. She had no income so she'ld have to find a job to get some money. So she just wants to forget all about those stuff, she wants to start again, and live a "normal" life with her father.

Loke was still blushing, but he was gawking at Lucy. She had just embarrassed him in an unimaginable way, he is _the _player. He can't have people knowing he likes someone! He stood up slowly and swiftly walked towards her. Once Lucy noticed this she stopped laughing and looked at him. Loke placed a finger on her chin and lifted her face in a way so she was looking straight into his eyes.

"Nee, princesswanna have some fun?" he said with a smirk.

* * *

**PHEW! Finally that's done.  
****I am so sorry for the late update! My grades dropped a lot and there were SO many tests. It was hard k?**

**Anywho, how did you like it? Was it spicy? *wiggles eyebrows* lmao just kidding.  
Did you like how I used your request **SoulWreathedInFlame? I'm not really proud of it, since I wrote it in a hurry.****

****From now on, I'll be updating every Tuesday. How does that sound?****

****Sorry for any grammar issues! please let me know of any. ****

****Please Review? it helps me to write :3****


	9. Full-speed chase

**Hey! Sorry I was a day late! oh, also, I got many reviews where people got mad 'cause Loke be bad guy.  
Don't worry! I have plans for this! So don't rush the fury k? You'll see what I mean n.n**

**And, Y U NO READ A/Ns huh? they explain stuff that'll be important in the future! Example: Last A/N I said I'd be updating each Tuesday. I got about 3-4 reviews telling me to update soon.  
... I just said it! hehehe oh, well.**

**Anywho, here's new chappie! **

_**P.S: there will be violence and swearing in this chapter. You've been warned**_

* * *

"Nee, princess... Wanna have some fun?" he said with a smirk. Lucy just sat there paralyzed, she couldn't even move a hair.

"W-w-what do you mean...?" she asked staring into his eyes.

"Oi, Loke. Come 'ere, I need your help with something." Sting yelled from the basement. Loke groaned and placed a kiss in her cheeck.

"See ya later." he winked and left. Lucy stared, wide-eyed, at his retreating figure.

"Heh, seems like he likes you." Rogue said with the slightest amused tone.

"Yeah... wait. WHAT!?"

"Nothing." he shrugged.

Then Sting and Loke came back up from the basement.

"Seems you won't have to put up with us for long." Loke said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your Father called," Lucy widened her eyes slightly. "He said he'll come fetch you tomorrow afternoon." he finished. Lucy's eyes turned glassy; she had forgotten completely about her father, and now, her suffering will begin once more.

"I-i-i see... t-thanks for letting me know." she forced a smile, but Loke saw through it. He wondered _'Why is she sad? Shouldn't she be happy that she'll see her father again?_'

By now, the sun has gone deep in space and the bright white moon took it's place.

"It's late. We should go to sleep." Rogue commented.

"You're right. Lucy, you can sleep here." Sting pointed to the lower mattress of a white bunk bed.

"Ok." she said and everyone parted ways to their different beds.

* * *

Fairy Tail is still non-stop searching for Lucy. They've searched the nearest towns and neither had seen a tall blonde girl with chocolate brown eyes. Natsu turned even more anxious; he wanted to find Lucy and kick the kidnappers's butts. Then again, he doesn't even have _a clue_ of her whereabouts.

"Luce... just where in the world are you?" he muttered. Right now they were searching through Hargeon and, since it was dark already, they couldn't see much. So they stayed at a motel for the night.

"Do you think we'll find Lu-chan?" Levy asked slightly trembling.

"We hope so. Let us pray that we'll find her soon. Hopefully tomorrow." Erza said changing, almost immediately, into a long purple T-shit and comfy shorts.

"Yeah... let's sleep now." said Jellal and everyone went to sleep.

***Next morning***

Jellal and Erza were the first to wake up at 6:50 a.m. They sat in the living room and started conversing over the eraly happenings.

"Why can't he just leave her alone?" Erza said, clearly frustrated and sad. "It's not like she _wants _to be with him, so why does he have to ruin her life!?" her yells almost woke Natsu up, but he just growled a bit and went back to sleep. "Heck. He couldn't care less about her. All he cares of is money, money and money." she clenched her hands in tight fists.  
Jellal walked over to her and pulled Erza into a tight and warm embrace.

"Don't worry. As soon as we find her we'll bring her back, ok? Don't get like that, it... makes me feel even sadder."

"Sadder...? Why...?" she asked lifting her gaze up at his own.

"B-because... I care about you... b-because l-i-i... l-l-lo... l-lov-v-ve y-y-you..." he finished. His blush rivaling Erza's hair color. Erza's eyes widened, as well as her blush. '_D-does he actually like me...? Did he just pronounce the words I've been waiting for years...? Does he... love me as much as I love him?_'

"W-w-what...? I c-c-couldn't hear you t-too well..."

"Oh c'mon, Erza! You're killing me!" he covered his face with his palm and looked away from her. She chuckled a bit. Jellal couldn't help but notice, '_Erza looks cute when she blushes..._' "E-erza..." he said, his gaze staring at her beautiful eyes. "Hmm?" she asked. "D-do... do you... f-f-eel the s-s-same w-w-way...?" he asked looking directly at her. Erza's blush widened a few more red shades and she looked to the side. "W-w-well... y-y-yeah-" but a voice made them both jump from their seats.

"AAhh... what a great morning! Great for seaching!" yelled a certain pink-haired idiot. Both their blushes hardened and they gazed at their feet.

"W-we should w-w-wake the others up, too." Erza suggested.

"Y-y-yeah... let's go." they stood up and woke the others up.

* * *

***Back with Lucy***

Lucy woke up at 7:05 she yawned, stretched a bit and walked towards the kitchen. She decided to make some pancakes, as well for the rest. So she took out two Flour Bags, some eggs, butter and Sesame oil. She took out a pan and turned on the stove.

After she was done cooking them, she placed a plate in the table with all the pancakes stacked in a tower-like stance; caramel sauce ran down the stack and melted butter stood at the top.  
Lucy placed four plates in the round table and started to eat. Soon later, the guys woke up and joined the breakfast.

When they finished eating, they hummed in satisfaction with Lucy's cooking.

"That was amazing! and I'll get to eat much more of them in the future, _beloved_" Sting winked. Lucy flinched and picked up the plates. She went to the kitchen and started doing the dishes. After she finished she went to the living room and sat at the couch. Soon Loke came and joined._  
_

"So..." he started "Do you miss your Fairy friends?" Lucy understood that he was talking about Fairy Tail. Her gaze went to the window and her eyes turned sad.

"...No..." she said, her gaze not leaving the window.

"Why not? I thought you loved the-" he was interrupted by Lucy herself.

"They betrayed me." she answered. "I thought they cared about me, but I was clearly wrong."

"What are you talking about?" he doesn't know why, but he feels she's so vulnerable and at the same time so strong. As if she's suffering hardly, but fighting it with all her might.

"They didn't even bother to look for me." she said, her voice statring to crack.

"Just explain what you mean to me already!" he yelled, Lucy didn't even flinch. She let out a deep breath and spoke,

"They continued the audition even after I was captured, and to top it all off, Lisanna won it. They left for their world-wide tour not even caring to look for a single _hair _of mine." a tear leaked from her right eye. "They were the only people I trusted, and they just threw it away. Like my feelings were just another candy wrapper to throw in the garbage can." two tears ran throught her pale cheeks. "Is that what I am? A toy to have fun with and then throw away? AM I!?" she started to sob.

Loke didn't know what to do so he simply wrapped his arms around her shoulders and patted her hair gently. "I-it'll be alright, ok? So don't cry... you look even more beautiful when you smile." he grinned. Lucy just nodded and sobbed silently.

A few minutes later, Lucy calmed down and thanked Loke for helping her. As soon as she did, a car horn resonated outside the cabin and in the forest.

"...G-guess he's here..." Lucy said and all four of them exited the cabin together. Outside the cabin stood a dark limo with Jude standing near it. As soon as he saw Lucy, he grimaced and walked towards her, completely unaware of the other three presences beside her, and slapped her straight through the face, hard, making her fall to the ground.

"How... HOW DARE YOU ESCAPE FROM ME!? YOU WILL SUFFER PUNISHMENT FOR THIS! HOW DARE YOU DEFY MY ORDERS!? UGH!" then he kicked her stomach, blood coming out from her mouth to his shoe. "LOOK AT THIS! YOU RUINED MY SHOE! CLEAN IT UP, YOU SELFISH BITCH!" then he stomped on her stomach, rubbing his shoe to take off her blood. The three boys were shocked, what kind of father would do this to her own child? apparently, the insane ones. '_Poor Lucy..._' Loke thought, but as soon as he looked back at the two, Jude was kicking her ribs.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Loke, punching Jude in his jaw. He looked at Lucy to see she was struggling to stay awake. He crouched down and picked her up, bridal style. "Come one. We're not giving her to _him_," he nodded towards Jude, "Are we? Did you see what he just did?"

"I couldn't give a bigger damn. We're getting paid to deliver her, nothing else." Rogue said.

"Yeah. Just hand her over, it's not like you care about her, do you?" Sting smirked. Loke glanced at the bloody Lucy in his arms and responded,

"Bye." he said and ran to his van, turning it on and driving off at full speed.

"Shit." Jude cursed. "GO GET HIM! NOW!" Sting and Rogue just stoo there. They had no ride, Loke took it. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? GET IN!" he shouted and they both entered the limo. And that is how a full-speed chase, was about to occur.

* * *

**Again, sorry for late update! I was supposed to update yesterday but you know how school goes -.-**

**Anywho, see what I meant? Loke be good guy! n.n**

**Did you like? Did you hate? Review! REVIEW!  
Pweaze? **


	10. True Feelings

**Hey! lol I just realized I always say _Hey! _at the beginning of a story XD oh well.**

**Anywho, I can't believe this story has reached double digits! Yay! I always thought I'd give it up before reachig doubles. Thank you for supporting me up until now! I looove you guys soo much x3**

**So, just to let you guys know. The re-encounter of Lucy and FT is _reaally_ tricky. It's gonna take me such a long time Dx  
So, criticism is gladly accepted! Good or Bad! so please, review and tell me what you think! Don't worry about my feelings! they're already drained so, no worries 'bout that n.n **

**Hehee and prepare yourselfs for some plot twists x3**

**Here's Chapter:10! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Loke's POV**_

As soon as I drove off of that devil of a dad, I buckled Lucy's seatbelt and my own and returned to driving at full-speed. I kept on glancing at Lucy since she was in such a bad state. I heard her groan and lift her head up slowly.

"Where... am I?" she asked to no-one in specific as she looked at her surroundings.

"You're in a car. I'm taking you _far _away from that monster and to a ho-" but I was interrupted by a car horn coming from behind us. "Shit. They followed us!?Lucy, hold on tight. I'm going as fast as possible now." I said and stepped even harder on the accelerator.

* * *

_**Sting's POV**_

'_Ugh! That stupid player! How could he take her away from me!? Doesn't he know how I feel about her!? And... the way she looked at me... I thought she had remembered me... but I guess she hasn't._'

* * *

**_Flashback _Normal POV**

"Sting-nii, look!" 15 year old Lucy pointed towards a beautiful hill with pure yellow daisies. Sting moved his gaze from Lucy to the hill and he smiled. But before we continue, let me explain how they met.

After Lucy came to America, she had met 3 young boys that were from rich families, as well. Sting Eucliffe, from the greedy, but fortune bringer, Eucliffe family. They run the most famous airports in the country. Rogue Cheney, from the loyal Cheney clan; one of the king's greatest allies. They run the biggest 5 star hotel in all of America. And last, but not least, Loke Cerestial, from the notorious Cerestial clan. They are one of the most succesful astronomists in history. The 4 met out of 'coincidence' when it was actually a plan to bring even more fortune to their families. Of course, Lucy was unaware of this, but the other 3 were. And they were trying to make her fall over heels for them.

"It's beautiful." he praised.

"Let's go check it out!" then Lucy ran towards the top, Sting following behind.

"Wow... It's even more beautiful from here." Lucy gasped. She kept on walking without looking in front of her and, at some point, se started running around; not looking in front of her.

"Watch out!" Sting yelled. Lucy snapped out of her fun and looked in front of her when, suddenly, it all went black for her. "Lucy! Lucy, wake up! Lucy!" he yelled. Lucy had ran into a tree, hard, and hit her head.

_**In a hospital**_

Lucy's eyes fluttered open to see a white room and a bright light shining on top of her.

"Lucy!" three young voices surprised her. She snapped her gaze towards the direction where they came from to find a blonde, an orange haired boy and a black haired boy.

"W-who... are you?" she asked, scared of the people in front of her. She then lifted a hand up to her head and felt a light fabric. "What happened to me...?"

"Wait... you don't remember us?" Loke asked, pure worry in his eyes.

"No... do I know you? I'm sorry, I'm not really good with people I've met in parties." she smiled sweetly.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Rogue asked.

"Uhm... I remember leaving a party for the new CEO of the Orlando family." she said looking at the ceiling.

"That was four years ago!" Loke yelled. Lucy jumped, shocked at this man's outburst.

"What are you talking about? It was yesterday, wasn't it?" she asked.

"No. That party was four years and 3 months ago. Minerva has already been the CEO for years." Sting answered.

"What...?" Lucy was shocked. "What happened to me?"

"A week ago we were walking through some fields and we found a beautiful hill. You got all excited and started running, but you ran, hard, into a tree and hit your head. You've been out for a week and apparently, you've lost some memories." Rogue said.

"Some!? The last thing I remember happened four years ago! How is that- UGH!" she grabbed her head and closed her eyes shut.

"What's wrong!?" they asked.

"It... hurts... really... bad..." then she fainted, her arms falling to her sides.

The boys were silent until Loke spoke. "Guys... I think we should keep our time together to ourselfs and let Lucy forget it all."

"What!? Why!?" Sting asked.

"Because, she's obviously having a hard time with all this. We'll try and tell her again in a few years. But for now, let her forget about us. Completely." Rogue said.

They were all silent when they decided to agree to this and leave the hospital room. Minutes later, Jude entered the room and as soon as Lucy woke up, he slapped her calling her stupid for being so dumb.

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

**_Sting's POV_**

'_I was the first to meet her, so I get the right to marry her! Don't steal her from me you fucking player!_' I thought as I tapped my foot rapidly on the limo's floor.

"Calm down, dude." Rogue said with his usual stoic expression.

"How could I calm down!? That fucker is stealing _my _Lucy!" I said furious.

"Oi, she's not yours. Remember or deal? We'd let _her_ choose between us. You're still not married and she hasn't chose you, so Loke has every right to steal her away from you." he said.

"Ugh." I growled and crossed my arms with a 'huff' "I'm stilll gonna get her back."

"Sure you will. But remember, I'm competing in this, too." he smirked.

"Oh my god. Did you just smirk!?" I yelled.

"N-no..." he looked out the window. I chuckled a bit and looked up ahead through the front window.

"GO FASTER!" Jude yelled.

* * *

_**Normal**_** _POV_**

The two cars were going at 160 km/h through the highway. Cars moved out of the way in fear to be in the middle of a _big _car crash. So the two cars could run freely through the rodes.

"God dammit!" Loke cursed. Lucy was still bleeding from the beatings she got from her father. "Why can't they just give up!? Ugh!" then he ganced at Lucy. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"N-no... it... really hurts and... the blood won't stop." she said weakly.

"U-uhm... here!" he ripped off a piece of his shirt and gave it to Lucy. "Take this and tie it in the worst wounds. The rest just cover them with your hands." Lucy nodded slightly and began tying up the bloody wounds.

"Is it a little better now?" he asked.

"Yeah... thank you..." she smiled. Loke just nodded and kept concentrating on the wheel.

* * *

The band was currently in some apartment they rented with the T.V on, in hope to see signs of Lucy. Right now, they were checking CNN and, surprisingly, this is what they saw:

'Right now, we have found an exclusive in, on what seems to be a persecution of some type with a black limo and a dark van.' Natsu's eyes widened. "That's the van Lucy was kidnapped with!" then everyone's attention went to the T.V.

'In the van there seems to be an orange haired teenage boy driving with an injured blonde teenage girl.`"LUCY!" everyone yelled.

'The limo's windows are completely black, so we cannot see inside. Apparently they are going in direction to NY city's hospital.' Natsu stood up and yelled. "Let's go to the hospital!" the they ran out the door and entered Jellal's sport car.

* * *

Loke was sweating a lot from the pressure. He's been seeing helicopters flying over him with logo's of famous news channels. He sighed and stepped harder in the accelerator, even though it was at it's limit.

He saw the hospital nearing and he sighed in relief. He glanced at Lucy and saw that her conciousness was, slowly, slipping away.

"Hang in there, Lucy! We're almost there! Please, just fight it!" he yelled desperately and Lucy nodded _very _slightly. He drove to the hospital's entrance and, very quickly, picked up Lucy bridal style and carried her into the hospital.

"Help! She's injured severely!" he yelled and nursed came running towards them. They took her to an emergency room and commenced they're job. Loke sighed. Reliefed that he arrived, hopefully on time.

But there's still one problem.

"WHERE'S LUCY!?" yelled Jude angrily picking Loke up by the collar. Loke just hissed and said, "Let me go. Unless you want a problem with my family." Jude grunted and put him down. "Thank you very much." he said sarcastically.

"Now, tell me where she is." he ordered. Loke sighed and said, "Emergency room. You hurt her really bad, dude. I'm telling the cops on you." he smirked.

Jude widened his eyes. "Don't you dare." he said.

"Oh, really? Whatcha' gonna do to me? Kill me? You'll just ask for war from one of the most notorious clans in America." he smirked again.

Jude hissed and walked to the wating room with his guards. Sting and Rogue walked to Loke.

"Dude. What the fuck did you just do!?" Sting yelled.

"I saved Lucy from being hurt anymore. I put up the act Jude asked us to use, but it was too hard. You two, of all people, should now that." he said and Sting and Rogue looked down. "I thought Lucy had become a rebel, but when I saw how Jude treated her, I understood _very _well why she ran away. That man is a monster and Lucy deserves better." Loke finished.

Sting sighed and looked back up. "I know... I had to act like that when she wasn't there to practice. I even scared some squirrels once..." he said. Then Loke laughed and Rogue chuckled. "He said I sould act sweet at first and then become an S. It hurt to treat her like that, you know?"

"Yeah... I hope we can at least be friends with her again." Rogue said. Then Fairy Tail passed through the hospital doors and were shocked with the sight.

Jude.

Bodyguards.

The kidnappers.

And Lucy was... where?

"Oi, where's Luce!?" Natsu asked completely ready to fight, if needed be. But was surprised when he saw they're hurt faces.

"Emergency room." Loke muttered. But Natsu listened perfectly. He widened his eyes and ran towards them.

"What... did you do to her..." Natsu grabed Sting by the collar and glared, directly at his eyes, in such a way that rivaled Erza's mighty glare.

"Wasn't me." he said. "It was devil over there." he pointed towards Jude. Natsu let go of Sting, making him fall on his butt, and walked towards Jude, calmly but with a terrifying glare. He couldn't reach Jude because he's bodyguards stood in the way.

"Get... out." he said with gritted teeth, but the guards didn't even flinch; they were prepared for anything. Except...

"Move." Erza said coldly with a glare no-one's _ever _seen. Not even FT. And, as expected...

The guards fainted with a yellow pudde under them. **(A/N: ew...)**

Then Natsu walked up to Jude and punched him straight in the stomach, making Jude faint. Natsu hissed and walked back to the rest.

* * *

_**Hours Later**_

Lucy walked out of the Emergency room with bandages and patches all over her. As soon as Fairy Tail saw her, they stood up and ran towards her. Lucy took a step back.

"Lucy...?" Juvia asked confused.

"Why are you here?" Lucy hissed.

"What... are you talking about, Lucy?" Gray asked next.

"I mean. Why the fuck are you here and not in a plane flying to the other side of the world with _Lisanna_?" she asked annoyed.

* * *

**Okay, I'll leave it at there 'cause I truly don't know how to write this scene. Should Lucy be mad? Or shoudl she be happy that they're here? I don't know! please help?**

**Did you like? Or naw? Review! Be completely honest with me and pleease help me with this scene.**

**See you next Tuesday!**


	11. Things never change

**Hey!**

**It took me a whole month to write this. Imagine how busy I am OmO**

**Enough ANs! To the story!**

**P.S: there'll be a steamy kiss scene. I almost added a hickey. But nu uwu  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, as she scanned, wide-eyed, the familiar people that surrounded her.

"What do you mean, 'What are you doing here?'" Natsu imitated her voice.

"I mean, what are you doing here, in Fiore? Didn't you leave already?" she asked.

"Huh? Lucy, did you get a concussion? You're not making any sense_at all_," Erza commented.

"No, I did not get a concussion," she furrowed her brows, "You know, the audition. When I disappeared, it continued normally as if nothing happened, and then, Lissana won; then, your tour began."

"What are you talking about? As soon as I realized you were gone, I panicked! I- no,_we _ran all over Fiore looking for you!" Natsu yelled, slightly.

"Well, that's not what I was told,"

"Told?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. When I was kidnapped, I was confident you'd come and save me, but... Sting let me know the truth," her eyes became glossy, "He told me that you guys kept on with the audition because of 'Reputation'. I didn't believe him, at first, but then he said _Lisanna_ won, and it all fit-," she was interrupted by a crushing hug.

"Luce," he said, as he seperated himself, slightly, from her, so she could look at his eyes, "Do we look like we_don't _care about you?"

"W-well...-"

"We love you. Levy always cried on your birthdays, they'd make her remember of your laughs, jokes, smiles, verything about you. I got deppressed as well, but it was worse the next day,"

"Why?" Lucy asked.

Natsu blushed slightly, and covered his face with the back of his palm, "'Cause, it's the... anniversary of... our first kiss together," he shot her a warming grin, before turning around.

"HAHA! Flame brain's blushin'!" Gray and Gajeel laughed.

"S-SHUT UP!" a dust cloud covered them.  
Lucy was having a mixture of feelings inside of her, she was happy, flustered, confused, relieved, but even more, in love.

"LU-CHAN~!" Levy yelled as she jumped on top of Lucy, tackling her; which brought immense pain towards her body. After all, she _just_ came out of the emergency room.

"H-hey, Levy–c-chan," she smiled.

"Levy! She just got out of the emergency room!" Erza yelled, and Juvia helped Lucy up.

"S-sorry... I got excited," Levy smiled nervously.

"Juvia was excited, as well, but poor Lucy! Levy is tiny, but heavy also," Juvia comically widened her eyes, slightly.

"Hey!" she punched Juvia's shoulder.

The girls laughed, and the boys finally ended their fight.

"Hey, Lucy?" Gray said, "What are we gonna do 'bout him?" he pointed, with his thumb, towards Jude's limp body.

"I don't know... Just... leave him there, I guess,"

"Ok. Let's go back home and celebrate our reunion!" Juvia yelled.

"Yeah!" they all replied.

"Wait a minute," Rogue said. Fairy Tail, which contains Lucy, turned their attention to him, "Lucy, we're sorry for what we did."

"Yeah, we only did it because you're father was threatening us," Sting said, with regret obvious in his eyes and voice.

"Threatening you?" Levy asked.

"He said, he'd destroy our family's buisness and obligate Lucy to marry another man, if we didn't bring her back to him and make her choose one of us." Loke said.

"Choose one of you?" this time, Lucy was the one to ask.

Rogue hummed, "You see, this isn't the first time we've met-" he was interrupted by Loke.

"Oi, didn't we say she shouldn't know?" he asked.

"It's about time she knew," Rogue said.

"Knew about what?" Lucy asked.

They all glanced at each other, and nodded.

"Four years ago, you, Sting, Loke, and I, used to be great friends. But, one day, you hit your head against a tree," Gajeel laughed, "and lost your memories of the time we all spent together." Rogue continued his unfinished sentence.

"HAHA! Bunny-girl, how stupid are you to hit yourself against a tree-? BAHAHAHA," he slapped his knee, while clutching his stomache.

Lucy blushed in embarrassment and said, "I-it's alright, you guys had to," she smiled sheepishly, "If you want, we can all be friends again,"

"We'd love to." Sting said.

"Great! Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to get going," they exited the hospital.

* * *

**In FT's apartment**

The group of friends, were chatting happily, catching up on how life's been treating them and so on, until Natsu asks Lucy to talk in private.

They were standing on the end of the apartment's corridor,

"Luce," he said, as he scratched the back of his head, while staring at the floor, "W-would you l-like to go out t-tomorrow?" he looked up, and into her eyes.

Lucy's eyes widened, slightly, before she nodded. "Yeah! I-I'd love to!" she smiled, with a light pink blush tinting her cheeks.

"Hey guys! You're missing on the fun! Gajeel and Levy're gonna kiss! C'mon! C'mon!" Erza hurried.

Lucy and Natsu began walking towards the group, "I thought Erza was the scary and mature type..." Lucy said, as she glanced weirdly at Erza.

"Yeah, but when it comes to shipping, she's a completely different person. I think Mira has something to do with that," he sweat-dropped.

They sat down in the semi-circle the group had formed, and they stared, anxiously, at the two blushing teens.

"C'mon!" Erza yelled.

"O-okay! Geez!" Gajeel huffed. He turned to Levy, while she looked away. He placed his two palms on her cheeks, and forced her to look at him. "I-is it ok if I...?" he trailed off.

"J-just do it.." she said. Gajeel leaned in closer, and closer to Levy. A milimeter distance away, and-

"KYAAAA~~!" Erza squeeled, interrupting Gajeel and Levy's moment.

"Erza! You ruined it!" Juvia slapped Erza's shoulder.

"I'm sorry! Please, CONTINUE!" she demanded.

Gajeel rolled his eyes, and leaned in, this time a little faster; his lips barely millimeters away from Levy's couldn't wait any longer, so she leaned forward, making the gap in-between them dissappear.  
They kissed each other, passionately, for a good 5 minutes, until Levy couldn't breath.  
Now, Juvia, Lucy, and Erza were squeeling and hugging each other yelling, "YAYAYAYAYAYAY!"

The boys sweat-dropped, "I never want to kiss someone in front of them, ever," Jellal said.  
Natsu and Gray nodded.

* * *

**Next morning**

"G'morning," Lucy greeted, as she rubbed her eyes, entering the kitchen.

"Good morning!" they replied, except for Gajeel, he was too happy eating.

Lucy fried some eggs, sausages, and toasted a slice of bread. She sat down at the table, and noticed everyone's stares, "W-what..?"

"T-that looks delicious..." Natsu said.

"Why? It's just some eggs, sausages, and bread!"

"But very delicious looking eggs!" Levy yelled.

"Y'know what? Have 'em. I'll just eat some toasts." she stood up.  
To her surprise, the whole plate was empty in just the blink of her eyes, litterally. "Wow..."

"MORE!" they yelled.

"What? No!"

"MORE!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she ran, took two slices of bread, butter, and swiftly ran to her room.

"UNFAIR~!" they whined.

"What the heck is their problem..?" she panted in her room.

* * *

After Lucy finished her slice of bread, she strode to her closet; to find nothing.

"That's right... I left my clothes at the hotel..." she sighed, "Guess I'll have to go get 'em,"  
Lucy closed the closet door, and left the room.

"Lu-chan, why are you still dressed like that?" Levy asked.

"Hehe... I.. kinda left my clothes in the hotel I was staying at," she smiled awkwardly.

"Oh~ that's right. Let's go buy some, then!" Juvia clapped her hands.

"B-but isn't it easier to go get them?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe, but I wanna go shopping!" Levy smiled.

"Yes, I would also enjoy shopping," Erza joined.

"Fine.." Lucy gave up, "Let's go then, I don't have that much time."

"Why? Are you doing something later?" Juvia asked.

"U-uhm..." she trailed off.

"Luce and I are going on a date!" Natsu grinned.

Everyone was silent.

"Did he blackmail you?" Erza asked Lucy.

"W-what? No! I w-want to go!"

"Kyaa~! More couples!" she then squeeled.

"Pink haired, brown-eyed babies!" Levy squeeled, as well.

"U-uhm.. Can we go to the mall now?"

"HAI!" the three girls yelled, before running out the door.

"Dude... I'm startin' to think the girls're scary..." Gajeel deadpanned.

"Hai..." the rest of the boys, repeated the girl's earlier sentence.

* * *

**At the mall**

Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and Levy, were walking throught the, almost, empty mall.

"What should we buy first?" Juvia asked.

"Hmm..." Lucy started, "How about clothes? Shoes can wait 'till later,"

The girls gasped, "How dare you?" Levy asked.

"W-what? I know shoes are sacred territory, but I need clothes!" she threw her arms in the air, exasperatedly.

"Very well, let's go over there, then. It seems to have an open selection," Erza pointed to a big shop, where different colored shirts, skirts, pants, shorts, jackets, shoes, make-up, accesories, bags, and more, could be seen.

"Ok!" they walked towards there.

* * *

The girls walked out of the store, with three or four bags on each hand.

"Let's go back now," Lucy said.

"Ok," they all replied.

* * *

"We're back!" Levy yelled, as they entered the apartment.

"Ok." Gajeel said.

"Meanie," she pouted.

"I'm gonna go get ready," Lucy said, and strode to her bedroom.

She entered said room, and placed her bags on top of the bed. She picked up one of the bags, and took out a teal colored muscle tee; a pair of black colored, ripped at the end, shorts; a black leather jacket; and teal colored converse. Once she finished grabbing her clothes, she walked to the bathroom, took a quick bath, and dressed up; her attire accompanied by a teal colored ribbon, tying her hair into a mid-side pony tail.

Once dressed, she picked up the smallest bag, where her new make-up was. She took out one mascara, a black eye liner, natural pink lipstick, and a pack of different colored eye shadows.  
After picking out light blue from the eye shadows, she brushed it through her eyelids and picked up the mascara. She rolled the small brush through her eyelashes, two times, and then ran the lipstick through her luscious lips. Then, she placed the black eye liner on her eyes.

Once finished, she pulled out, from one of the bags, a small black, sturded, purse with a long strap.  
She laid the strap on her right shoulder, while the purse hung over her left hip.

Satisfied with her looks, Lucy left her room.

"Wow..." Levy said, "You look great, Lu-chan!"

"T-thanks," Lucy said, with a light pink blush.

"Natsu's getting ready, he'll be done soon," Jellal said.

Lucy nodded and waited, paciently, for her date.

"I'm all fired up!" they heard a muffled voice coming from Natsu's bedroom.

Minutes later, Natsu came out of his bedroom, wearing a white T-shirt- which showed_plenty _of muscles -, black jeans, and blue vans.

Lucy blushed, slightly, and said, "Y-you look n-nice,"

Natsu's eyes widened, ever so slightly, and so did his blush, "T-thanks, so do you." he said, with his signature grin.

Lucy smiled back, "S-shall we go now?" she asked.

"Yeah," a small curve appeared on Natsu's lips. He walked to the door, with Lucy behind him, and took a hold of the doorknob, "Later!" he yelled, with a wave, as he exited the apartment; so did Lucy.

As they walked out of the building, Natsu's blush seemed to increase.

"W-what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Uhm... c-can I hold y-your hand?" he asked.

Lucy's blush increased, if possible, and she nodded. Natsu motioned his left hand closer to Lucy's right one. And once they reached each other, their fingers intertwined.

They continued walking, hand in hand, to the park when, suddenly, five girls appeared, and blocked their way.

"Who the fuck's this bitch!?" one of the girls asked, with hands in hips.

"Huh?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Why is Natsu-sama, holding hands with a slut like you!? Natsu-sama, who is she!?" another girl asked.

"Oi, stop it already." Natsu said, but the girls paid no attention.

"Get away from him, you bitch!" a girl said, and pushed Lucy, seperating the couple's hands.

"W-what's wrong with you!?" Lucy asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Shut up, you low life! How dare you touch someone like Natsu-sama!?" the girl raised her open palm, and striked. Lucy closed her eyes, expecting an impact, but nothing came.

She opened her eyes to find Natsu holding the girl's wrist.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing?" he glared.

"N-Natsu-sama?" the girl asked, wide-eyed.

"I'm _very_ dissapointed in you," he glared at each and every girl, "In _all_ of you,"

"Why? She started it!" one of the girls pointed a finger at Lucy.

"Wha-!?" Lucy said, but Natsu spoke, interrupting her.

"Goodbye," he grabbed Lucy's hand, and stormed off.

"Natsu-sama!? Natsu-sama, don't be mad at us! Natsu-sama, wait!" they kept yelling, but Natsu ignored them. A small curve appeared on Lucy's lips._'__He protected me..._' she thought.

As they neared the park, Lucy's grip tightened the slightest bit.

"Luce? Somethin' wrong?" Natsu asked, worry evident in his voice.

"N-no, it's just that... if _that_ happened back there, what would happen here?" she looked up at the giant ferris wheel.

Natsu chuckled, and ruffled Lucy's hair, "Don't worry, weirdo. I'll protect you," he grinned, while Lucy pouted.

"You ruined my hair," her pout continued.

Natsu chuckled and raised his right hand, "You're too cute," he said, and squeezed Lucy's right cheek.

Lucy's eyes widened, as a fiery red blush grew.

They arrived at the ticket booth, but, because of the amount of people lining up, it took ten minutes for them to make it.

"So many people," Lucy mumbled, as Natsu asked for two tickets.

As the man inside the booth handed Natsu their tickets, a man with a notepad approached them.

"Excuse me, Natsu Dragneel? May I ask you some question?" he asked.

"No thank you, I'm busy right now." he glanced at Lucy, and stretched his hand out to pick the two tickets up.

"But, you see, this will be real quick," the man insisted.

"I said, I'm busy." Natsu said, and tried to pick the tickets up, again.

"It will only be five minutes of your time," the man continued.

As Natsu was about to reply, more reporters appeared.

"Who is that girl?"

"Why are you here, Salamander?"

"May I ask you some questions?"

The questions continued coming, and so did reporters.

Now, Lucy and Natsu were surrounded by men and women with mics, cameras, and notepads.

"Excuse me," a reporter said, as he aimed his mic at Lucy, "Are you, by any chance, Lu-" but Natsu moved in front of Lucy, protectively.

"I would appreciate it if you stayed away from her," he spat. The questions and flashes continued. "Luce," Natsu whispered, so low that only Lucy heard, "On the count of three, we run." Lucy nodded.

"One," Natsu took a hold of Lucy's hand, and prepared for take off.

"Two," Natsu spotted a gap in-between the reporters.

"Three!" they ran, at full speed, away from the reporters; for seconds, though.

The reporters were far, but close enough.

"Crap," Natsu muttered. As they ran, Natsu eyed an alleyway not far away from them. "We're taking a turn," he warned, and Lucy nodded.

Once they reached the alleyway's entrance, they took a turn, and entered said alley.  
As they ran through it, Lucy saw a small - but big enough for the both of them - gap in the wall, "There!" Lucy said, pointing at the gap's direction, and they quickly squeezed in there.

"They turned here!" they heard one of the reportes yell, and, almost immediately, reporters ran through the alleyway; Lucy and Natsu remaining unseen.

As soon as all the reporters were gone, Lucy and Natsu let out a breath they didn't even know they were keeping.

"Thanks," Lucy whispered, breathing heavily.

"You're welcome," Natsu replied, in a whisper, as well.

After Lucy recovered herself, she realized just how close they were to each other.

"Uh-uhm, we should ge-" Lucy was interrupted by Natsu, as he hugged her tightly.

"Let's just... stay like this for a while," Natsu said, and Lucy hummed - voice muffled by Natsu's scarf - in reply.

They stayed like that for a while, until Natsu raised his head from Lucy's hair.

"Luce," he started, "Close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Just... close 'em, 'kay? Trust me," he said, and Lucy fluttered her eyes closed. Moments later, she felt tender skin touch her lips.

It took a while for her realize that,

Natsu was kissing her.

Her face heated as fast as whistling boiled water, and her eyes shot open; her believes confirmed.

Natsu's eyes were closed, and a few pink locks hung from his forehead.

After a while of being bewildered, she melted in the warm, kind feeling of Natsu's lips towering over hers; and so, she fluttered her eyes closed once more, and returned the kiss.

With each second that passed, the kiss would deepen.

Natsu placed his right palm on the brick wall, while he ran the other to Lucy's waist, pulling her closer to him.  
She squeeked a bit, but continued kissing him.

Natsu moved forward, pushing Lucy to a point where she was against the wall.

The kiss became hungrier, hungrier, and hungrier; as if this is the way of them saying _I've missed you_.  
Natsu ran his tongue over Lucy's lower lip; asking for permission to enter.

Lucy didn't dare to open her mouth, and so, Natsu bit it.

"Eek!" she squeeked, her mouth opening for miliseconds; a chance for Natsu.

He slipped his tongue inside of Lucy's mouth; making Lucy squeek, once again.  
Their tongues danced in a rythmitic movement.

Natsu seperated from Lucy, finding a blonde tomatoe in her sted.

"Th-... th-that... w-wha.." she couldn't speak correctly, it's as if she's forgotten how to use words.

Natsu chuckled, and bumped his forehead, gently, with hers. "I love you," he smiled.  
Lucy's eyes widened, and so did her lush, if possible. "I-I lov-ve you, t-too,"

"Let's go back now, shall we? The date'll have to wait," he said, and grinned.

"Y-yeah..." Natsu took Lucy's hand, and walked out of the alleyway.

"First to arrive at the apartment wins!" Natsu yelled, and took off.

"H-hey! Unfair! You got a heads start!" she yelled, and took off, as well. '_I quess, things never change_' a smile appeared on her lips, as they raced back home.

* * *

**PHEW!  
I just spent a whole hour revising this.**

**Huehue uwu that kiss though xD**

**I hope you enjoyed OuO**

**So, here's the thing. I'm still really busy and I can't write all that much.  
It took a whole month for this... use your imagination to understand xp**

**See ya next time!**


	12. Chapter 11 (updated twice due to error)

**Hey!**

**It took me a whole month to write this. Imagine how busy I am OmO**

**Enough ANs! To the story!**

**P.S: there'll be a steamy kiss scene. I almost added a hickey. But nu uwu  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, as she scanned, wide-eyed, the familiar people that surrounded her.

"What do you mean, 'What are you doing here?'" Natsu imitated her voice.

"I mean, what are you doing here, in Fiore? Didn't you leave already?" she asked.

"Huh? Lucy, did you get a concussion? You're not making any sense_at all_," Erza commented.

"No, I did not get a concussion," she furrowed her brows, "You know, the audition. When I disappeared, it continued normally as if nothing happened, and then, Lissana won; then, your tour began."

"What are you talking about? As soon as I realized you were gone, I panicked! I- no,_we _ran all over Fiore looking for you!" Natsu yelled, slightly.

"Well, that's not what I was told,"

"Told?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. When I was kidnapped, I was confident you'd come and save me, but... Sting let me know the truth," her eyes became glossy, "He told me that you guys kept on with the audition because of 'Reputation'. I didn't believe him, at first, but then he said _Lisanna_ won, and it all fit-," she was interrupted by a crushing hug.

"Luce," he said, as he seperated himself, slightly, from her, so she could look at his eyes, "Do we look like we_don't _care about you?"

"W-well...-"

"We love you. Levy always cried on your birthdays, they'd make her remember of your laughs, jokes, smiles, verything about you. I got deppressed as well, but it was worse the next day,"

"Why?" Lucy asked.

Natsu blushed slightly, and covered his face with the back of his palm, "'Cause, it's the... anniversary of... our first kiss together," he shot her a warming grin, before turning around.

"HAHA! Flame brain's blushin'!" Gray and Gajeel laughed.

"S-SHUT UP!" a dust cloud covered them.  
Lucy was having a mixture of feelings inside of her, she was happy, flustered, confused, relieved, but even more, in love.

"LU-CHAN~!" Levy yelled as she jumped on top of Lucy, tackling her; which brought immense pain towards her body. After all, she _just_ came out of the emergency room.

"H-hey, Levy–c-chan," she smiled.

"Levy! She just got out of the emergency room!" Erza yelled, and Juvia helped Lucy up.

"S-sorry... I got excited," Levy smiled nervously.

"Juvia was excited, as well, but poor Lucy! Levy is tiny, but heavy also," Juvia comically widened her eyes, slightly.

"Hey!" she punched Juvia's shoulder.

The girls laughed, and the boys finally ended their fight.

"Hey, Lucy?" Gray said, "What are we gonna do 'bout him?" he pointed, with his thumb, towards Jude's limp body.

"I don't know... Just... leave him there, I guess,"

"Ok. Let's go back home and celebrate our reunion!" Juvia yelled.

"Yeah!" they all replied.

"Wait a minute," Rogue said. Fairy Tail, which contains Lucy, turned their attention to him, "Lucy, we're sorry for what we did."

"Yeah, we only did it because you're father was threatening us," Sting said, with regret obvious in his eyes and voice.

"Threatening you?" Levy asked.

"He said, he'd destroy our family's buisness and obligate Lucy to marry another man, if we didn't bring her back to him and make her choose one of us." Loke said.

"Choose one of you?" this time, Lucy was the one to ask.

Rogue hummed, "You see, this isn't the first time we've met-" he was interrupted by Loke.

"Oi, didn't we say she shouldn't know?" he asked.

"It's about time she knew," Rogue said.

"Knew about what?" Lucy asked.

They all glanced at each other, and nodded.

"Four years ago, you, Sting, Loke, and I, used to be great friends. But, one day, you hit your head against a tree," Gajeel laughed, "and lost your memories of the time we all spent together." Rogue continued his unfinished sentence.

"HAHA! Bunny-girl, how stupid are you to hit yourself against a tree-? BAHAHAHA," he slapped his knee, while clutching his stomache.

Lucy blushed in embarrassment and said, "I-it's alright, you guys had to," she smiled sheepishly, "If you want, we can all be friends again,"

"We'd love to." Sting said.

"Great! Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to get going," they exited the hospital.

* * *

**In FT's apartment**

The group of friends, were chatting happily, catching up on how life's been treating them and so on, until Natsu asks Lucy to talk in private.

They were standing on the end of the apartment's corridor,

"Luce," he said, as he scratched the back of his head, while staring at the floor, "W-would you l-like to go out t-tomorrow?" he looked up, and into her eyes.

Lucy's eyes widened, slightly, before she nodded. "Yeah! I-I'd love to!" she smiled, with a light pink blush tinting her cheeks.

"Hey guys! You're missing on the fun! Gajeel and Levy're gonna kiss! C'mon! C'mon!" Erza hurried.

Lucy and Natsu began walking towards the group, "I thought Erza was the scary and mature type..." Lucy said, as she glanced weirdly at Erza.

"Yeah, but when it comes to shipping, she's a completely different person. I think Mira has something to do with that," he sweat-dropped.

They sat down in the semi-circle the group had formed, and they stared, anxiously, at the two blushing teens.

"C'mon!" Erza yelled.

"O-okay! Geez!" Gajeel huffed. He turned to Levy, while she looked away. He placed his two palms on her cheeks, and forced her to look at him. "I-is it ok if I...?" he trailed off.

"J-just do it.." she said. Gajeel leaned in closer, and closer to Levy. A milimeter distance away, and-

"KYAAAA~~!" Erza squeeled, interrupting Gajeel and Levy's moment.

"Erza! You ruined it!" Juvia slapped Erza's shoulder.

"I'm sorry! Please, CONTINUE!" she demanded.

Gajeel rolled his eyes, and leaned in, this time a little faster; his lips barely millimeters away from Levy's couldn't wait any longer, so she leaned forward, making the gap in-between them dissappear.  
They kissed each other, passionately, for a good 5 minutes, until Levy couldn't breath.  
Now, Juvia, Lucy, and Erza were squeeling and hugging each other yelling, "YAYAYAYAYAYAY!"

The boys sweat-dropped, "I never want to kiss someone in front of them, ever," Jellal said.  
Natsu and Gray nodded.

* * *

**Next morning**

"G'morning," Lucy greeted, as she rubbed her eyes, entering the kitchen.

"Good morning!" they replied, except for Gajeel, he was too happy eating.

Lucy fried some eggs, sausages, and toasted a slice of bread. She sat down at the table, and noticed everyone's stares, "W-what..?"

"T-that looks delicious..." Natsu said.

"Why? It's just some eggs, sausages, and bread!"

"But very delicious looking eggs!" Levy yelled.

"Y'know what? Have 'em. I'll just eat some toasts." she stood up.  
To her surprise, the whole plate was empty in just the blink of her eyes, litterally. "Wow..."

"MORE!" they yelled.

"What? No!"

"MORE!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she ran, took two slices of bread, butter, and swiftly ran to her room.

"UNFAIR~!" they whined.

"What the heck is their problem..?" she panted in her room.

* * *

After Lucy finished her slice of bread, she strode to her closet; to find nothing.

"That's right... I left my clothes at the hotel..." she sighed, "Guess I'll have to go get 'em,"  
Lucy closed the closet door, and left the room.

"Lu-chan, why are you still dressed like that?" Levy asked.

"Hehe... I.. kinda left my clothes in the hotel I was staying at," she smiled awkwardly.

"Oh~ that's right. Let's go buy some, then!" Juvia clapped her hands.

"B-but isn't it easier to go get them?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe, but I wanna go shopping!" Levy smiled.

"Yes, I would also enjoy shopping," Erza joined.

"Fine.." Lucy gave up, "Let's go then, I don't have that much time."

"Why? Are you doing something later?" Juvia asked.

"U-uhm..." she trailed off.

"Luce and I are going on a date!" Natsu grinned.

Everyone was silent.

"Did he blackmail you?" Erza asked Lucy.

"W-what? No! I w-want to go!"

"Kyaa~! More couples!" she then squeeled.

"Pink haired, brown-eyed babies!" Levy squeeled, as well.

"U-uhm.. Can we go to the mall now?"

"HAI!" the three girls yelled, before running out the door.

"Dude... I'm startin' to think the girls're scary..." Gajeel deadpanned.

"Hai..." the rest of the boys, repeated the girl's earlier sentence.

* * *

**At the mall**

Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and Levy, were walking throught the, almost, empty mall.

"What should we buy first?" Juvia asked.

"Hmm..." Lucy started, "How about clothes? Shoes can wait 'till later,"

The girls gasped, "How dare you?" Levy asked.

"W-what? I know shoes are sacred territory, but I need clothes!" she threw her arms in the air, exasperatedly.

"Very well, let's go over there, then. It seems to have an open selection," Erza pointed to a big shop, where different colored shirts, skirts, pants, shorts, jackets, shoes, make-up, accesories, bags, and more, could be seen.

"Ok!" they walked towards there.

* * *

The girls walked out of the store, with three or four bags on each hand.

"Let's go back now," Lucy said.

"Ok," they all replied.

* * *

"We're back!" Levy yelled, as they entered the apartment.

"Ok." Gajeel said.

"Meanie," she pouted.

"I'm gonna go get ready," Lucy said, and strode to her bedroom.

She entered said room, and placed her bags on top of the bed. She picked up one of the bags, and took out a teal colored muscle tee; a pair of black colored, ripped at the end, shorts; a black leather jacket; and teal colored converse. Once she finished grabbing her clothes, she walked to the bathroom, took a quick bath, and dressed up; her attire accompanied by a teal colored ribbon, tying her hair into a mid-side pony tail.

Once dressed, she picked up the smallest bag, where her new make-up was. She took out one mascara, a black eye liner, natural pink lipstick, and a pack of different colored eye shadows.  
After picking out light blue from the eye shadows, she brushed it through her eyelids and picked up the mascara. She rolled the small brush through her eyelashes, two times, and then ran the lipstick through her luscious lips. Then, she placed the black eye liner on her eyes.

Once finished, she pulled out, from one of the bags, a small black, sturded, purse with a long strap.  
She laid the strap on her right shoulder, while the purse hung over her left hip.

Satisfied with her looks, Lucy left her room.

"Wow..." Levy said, "You look great, Lu-chan!"

"T-thanks," Lucy said, with a light pink blush.

"Natsu's getting ready, he'll be done soon," Jellal said.

Lucy nodded and waited, paciently, for her date.

"I'm all fired up!" they heard a muffled voice coming from Natsu's bedroom.

Minutes later, Natsu came out of his bedroom, wearing a white T-shirt- which showed_plenty _of muscles -, black jeans, and blue vans.

Lucy blushed, slightly, and said, "Y-you look n-nice,"

Natsu's eyes widened, ever so slightly, and so did his blush, "T-thanks, so do you." he said, with his signature grin.

Lucy smiled back, "S-shall we go now?" she asked.

"Yeah," a small curve appeared on Natsu's lips. He walked to the door, with Lucy behind him, and took a hold of the doorknob, "Later!" he yelled, with a wave, as he exited the apartment; so did Lucy.

As they walked out of the building, Natsu's blush seemed to increase.

"W-what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Uhm... c-can I hold y-your hand?" he asked.

Lucy's blush increased, if possible, and she nodded. Natsu motioned his left hand closer to Lucy's right one. And once they reached each other, their fingers intertwined.

They continued walking, hand in hand, to the park when, suddenly, five girls appeared, and blocked their way.

"Who the fuck's this bitch!?" one of the girls asked, with hands in hips.

"Huh?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Why is Natsu-sama, holding hands with a slut like you!? Natsu-sama, who is she!?" another girl asked.

"Oi, stop it already." Natsu said, but the girls paid no attention.

"Get away from him, you bitch!" a girl said, and pushed Lucy, seperating the couple's hands.

"W-what's wrong with you!?" Lucy asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Shut up, you low life! How dare you touch someone like Natsu-sama!?" the girl raised her open palm, and striked. Lucy closed her eyes, expecting an impact, but nothing came.

She opened her eyes to find Natsu holding the girl's wrist.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing?" he glared.

"N-Natsu-sama?" the girl asked, wide-eyed.

"I'm _very_ dissapointed in you," he glared at each and every girl, "In _all_ of you,"

"Why? She started it!" one of the girls pointed a finger at Lucy.

"Wha-!?" Lucy said, but Natsu spoke, interrupting her.

"Goodbye," he grabbed Lucy's hand, and stormed off.

"Natsu-sama!? Natsu-sama, don't be mad at us! Natsu-sama, wait!" they kept yelling, but Natsu ignored them. A small curve appeared on Lucy's lips._'__He protected me..._' she thought.

As they neared the park, Lucy's grip tightened the slightest bit.

"Luce? Somethin' wrong?" Natsu asked, worry evident in his voice.

"N-no, it's just that... if _that_ happened back there, what would happen here?" she looked up at the giant ferris wheel.

Natsu chuckled, and ruffled Lucy's hair, "Don't worry, weirdo. I'll protect you," he grinned, while Lucy pouted.

"You ruined my hair," her pout continued.

Natsu chuckled and raised his right hand, "You're too cute," he said, and squeezed Lucy's right cheek.

Lucy's eyes widened, as a fiery red blush grew.

They arrived at the ticket booth, but, because of the amount of people lining up, it took ten minutes for them to make it.

"So many people," Lucy mumbled, as Natsu asked for two tickets.

As the man inside the booth handed Natsu their tickets, a man with a notepad approached them.

"Excuse me, Natsu Dragneel? May I ask you some question?" he asked.

"No thank you, I'm busy right now." he glanced at Lucy, and stretched his hand out to pick the two tickets up.

"But, you see, this will be real quick," the man insisted.

"I said, I'm busy." Natsu said, and tried to pick the tickets up, again.

"It will only be five minutes of your time," the man continued.

As Natsu was about to reply, more reporters appeared.

"Who is that girl?"

"Why are you here, Salamander?"

"May I ask you some questions?"

The questions continued coming, and so did reporters.

Now, Lucy and Natsu were surrounded by men and women with mics, cameras, and notepads.

"Excuse me," a reporter said, as he aimed his mic at Lucy, "Are you, by any chance, Lu-" but Natsu moved in front of Lucy, protectively.

"I would appreciate it if you stayed away from her," he spat. The questions and flashes continued. "Luce," Natsu whispered, so low that only Lucy heard, "On the count of three, we run." Lucy nodded.

"One," Natsu took a hold of Lucy's hand, and prepared for take off.

"Two," Natsu spotted a gap in-between the reporters.

"Three!" they ran, at full speed, away from the reporters; for seconds, though.

The reporters were far, but close enough.

"Crap," Natsu muttered. As they ran, Natsu eyed an alleyway not far away from them. "We're taking a turn," he warned, and Lucy nodded.

Once they reached the alleyway's entrance, they took a turn, and entered said alley.  
As they ran through it, Lucy saw a small - but big enough for the both of them - gap in the wall, "There!" Lucy said, pointing at the gap's direction, and they quickly squeezed in there.

"They turned here!" they heard one of the reportes yell, and, almost immediately, reporters ran through the alleyway; Lucy and Natsu remaining unseen.

As soon as all the reporters were gone, Lucy and Natsu let out a breath they didn't even know they were keeping.

"Thanks," Lucy whispered, breathing heavily.

"You're welcome," Natsu replied, in a whisper, as well.

After Lucy recovered herself, she realized just how close they were to each other.

"Uh-uhm, we should ge-" Lucy was interrupted by Natsu, as he hugged her tightly.

"Let's just... stay like this for a while," Natsu said, and Lucy hummed - voice muffled by Natsu's scarf - in reply.

They stayed like that for a while, until Natsu raised his head from Lucy's hair.

"Luce," he started, "Close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Just... close 'em, 'kay? Trust me," he said, and Lucy fluttered her eyes closed. Moments later, she felt tender skin touch her lips.

It took a while for her realize that,

Natsu was kissing her.

Her face heated as fast as whistling boiled water, and her eyes shot open; her believes confirmed.

Natsu's eyes were closed, and a few pink locks hung from his forehead.

After a while of being bewildered, she melted in the warm, kind feeling of Natsu's lips towering over hers; and so, she fluttered her eyes closed once more, and returned the kiss.

With each second that passed, the kiss would deepen.

Natsu placed his right palm on the brick wall, while he ran the other to Lucy's waist, pulling her closer to him.  
She squeeked a bit, but continued kissing him.

Natsu moved forward, pushing Lucy to a point where she was against the wall.

The kiss became hungrier, hungrier, and hungrier; as if this is the way of them saying _I've missed you_.  
Natsu ran his tongue over Lucy's lower lip; asking for permission to enter.

Lucy didn't dare to open her mouth, and so, Natsu bit it.

"Eek!" she squeeked, her mouth opening for miliseconds; a chance for Natsu.

He slipped his tongue inside of Lucy's mouth; making Lucy squeek, once again.  
Their tongues danced in a rythmitic movement.

Natsu seperated from Lucy, finding a blonde tomatoe in her sted.

"Th-... th-that... w-wha.." she couldn't speak correctly, it's as if she's forgotten how to use words.

Natsu chuckled, and bumped his forehead, gently, with hers. "I love you," he smiled.  
Lucy's eyes widened, and so did her lush, if possible. "I-I lov-ve you, t-too,"

"Let's go back now, shall we? The date'll have to wait," he said, and grinned.

"Y-yeah..." Natsu took Lucy's hand, and walked out of the alleyway.

"First to arrive at the apartment wins!" Natsu yelled, and took off.

"H-hey! Unfair! You got a heads start!" she yelled, and took off, as well. '_I quess, things never change_' a smile appeared on her lips, as they raced back home.

* * *

**PHEW!  
I just spent a whole hour revising this.**

**Huehue uwu that kiss though xD**

**I hope you enjoyed OuO**

**So, here's the thing. I'm still really busy and I can't write all that much.  
It took a whole month for this... use your imagination to understand xp**

**See ya next time!**


	13. ReallyImportantAN YOUR OPINION IS NEEDED

**Hello guys, I'm sorry, you must've thought it was a chapter. Sigh, I hate A/N's too, but this is a special case.**

**You see, I had written a new chapter for ABS, it was reaaal steamy too, but you see, I was robbed. Moreover, _ALL_ of my written chapters were there. OMG MY NEW STORIES. I HAD ONE WITH OVER 5,000 WORDS! Ugh... I'm gonna cry _again_... god dammit I seriously hate my life.  
Okay, on with my explanation... **

**Not only did school start again for me, but my new, _NEW, FUCKING $500 DOLLAR-WORTH BACKPACK WITH NEW MATERIALS WAS ROBBED FROM ME. UGH. MY IPOD! IPAWWDDDDD! _QAQ ...I'm not crying...  
god dammit. I couldn't have had a worsew start for the year. My 10 year old dog(meaning she's been with me for ten years), disappeared, and I live near a highway. Possible she died? Yes. My family fought, and didn't speak for weeks. I was robbed. My oh-so-loved iPod was stolen. STOLEN. So was my ID (containing my address) my house keys(we had to change the locks), my beautiful christmas $500, my fav book! FIRST LOVE. UGH. (...good thing I didn't take Artemis Fowl in my backpack. I would've _litterally_ killed myself.**

**Anywho, my cute ****squirrels(yus, I'm gonna call you squirrels now QuQ), I hope you can forgive me QuQ. **

**BTW, since I'm gonna have to re-write my precious, long chapter *bites lower lips and nails*, I'd like to ask you. How would you like the next chapter to be? I kinda already have it planned out, but I'd like to know your opinion OUO Here are ze options(_please pick 2-3_):  
**

**1)Steamy and Romancy.**

**2)Cute and fluffy with NaLu and more.**

**3)Exciting and overwhelming with angst and action.**

**4)With a song(like, to have _someone _*wink* *wink* sing).**

**5)Romancy, with drama and couple fights(not gonna say which ;3 ...although I think it's obviou- OKAY, TOO MUCH INFO FOH U).**

**6)With action.**

**7)For it to be rated M.**

**8)Babies(not goinna say from who ;3).**

**9)With angst hurt/comfort.**

**and~ last one! **

**10)New character!**

**I'll be waiting for your review!**

**With love,**

**~Yuni-chan**


End file.
